


Di giganti mangiatori di detersivi, vigili urbani e altri strani individui...

by FoolThatIam



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Humor, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, LeviHan AU Week, LeviHan Week, LevihanAUWeek, OOC, Romantic Comedy, alternative universe, levihan - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolThatIam/pseuds/FoolThatIam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come reagirebbe Levi se un giorno non potesse ricomprare la sua amata candeggina? E come sarebbe Hanji se facesse il vigile urbano in un piccolo comune di provincia? E se questi due fossero due studenti di Chimica alle prese con la sessione invernale?<br/>Una serie di one shot sulla coppia Hanji/Levi ispirate inizialmente ai prompt della levihan AU week del marzo 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tutti odiano i vigili urbani

Scenario “forze dell’ordine” (1° prompt della AU levihan week)  


 

 

**Tutti odiano i vigili urbani**   
**(o forse no…)**

  
Di difetti Levi Ackerman poteva averne molti, ma l’arroganza non faceva parte del suo bagaglio, proprio no. A meno che non fossero arroganti tutti quelli che avevano stima delle proprie capacità, allora magari avrebbe dovuto rivedere le sue convinzioni.   
Proprio per la sua relativa umiltà, il neo assessore all’urbanistica e architetto libero professionista, non avrebbe mai preteso un trattamento di favore per il ruolo che ricopriva nella giunta comunale. Però, di essere trattato anche peggio di tanti perché gli riusciva difficile piacere agli altri a causa del suo carattere schivo, gli sembrava ingiusto e ridicolo.   
Va bene, non era esattamente un compagnone, ma quando mai era stato sgarbato?  
Il problema era quell’agente, quella Zoe. Hanji Zoe.  
Gli sembrava che da qualche mese a questa parte quella donna ce l’avesse particolarmente con lui, solo che Levi non capiva perché un vigile urbano dovesse tanto prendersela con un assessore comunale che magari sì, poteva essere un po’ distratto coi parcheggi, ma che male aveva poi mai fatto al prossimo? Bisognava sempre essere così fiscali?  
Sembrava che l’avesse preso di mira con una certa diligenza: se era il suo turno di fare la ronda e malcapitatamente lui quel giorno era stato costretto a dedicarsi all’arte del parcheggio fantasioso, a causa della mancanza cronica di parcheggi che affliggeva da sempre la piccola cittadina dove vivevano, poteva star certo che avrebbe trovato un bel regalino sul suo parabrezza da parte di quella solerte donna.   
Va bene, lo ammetteva: non era mai stato molto gentile con lei, ogni volta che si erano incrociati al bar che stava proprio tra la sede del loro piccolo comune e il comando dei vigili, non è che fosse mai stato particolarmente incline a rispondere ai suoi saluti e tentativi di attaccare discorso. Non riusciva mai a dirle più di due parole e a farle un mezzo ghigno, che voleva essere il suo malriuscito tentativo di rivolgerle un educato sorriso.  
Non che volesse essere sgarbato, però. Mandarla a quel paese lo sarebbe stato semmai, e ci era andato vicino qualche volta. È che Levi era fatto così, era il suo carattere: gli piaceva stare sulle sue essendo un tipo schivo, e non se la cavava molto bene coi primi approcci. Lo faceva con tutti, mica solo con l’agente Zoe, non era niente di personale.   
Questa parte del suo carattere lo faceva passare spesso per un arrogante misantropo, e Levi avrebbe mentito se non avesse ammesso almeno a se stesso che un po’ gli dispiaceva. Tuttavia cercava di non preoccuparsene troppo, semmai preferiva essere contento di avere pochi ma buoni amici che capivano quella parte del suo carattere e che lo accettavano per quello che era, senza metterlo in situazioni che gli sarebbero risultate spiacevoli da gestire.  
Hanji Zoe era sempre sorridente, una gran chiacchierona, tutti sembravano trovarla piacevole e simpatica, immaginava che nei suoi irruenti tentativi di attaccare un discorso con lui non cercasse altro che di essere gentile dato che era nuovo del posto, ma quel tipo di irruenza per Levi era destabilizzante, lo metteva a disagio e non causava altro che di farlo chiudere a riccio.  
Gli dispiaceva che potesse essersi offesa per la sua reticenza, ma non giustificava quello che tra l’altro, secondo Levi, era quasi un abuso d’ufficio.  
Come sapeva che fosse lei l’autrice di tutte quelle contravvenzioni? Semplice, l’aveva vista con i suoi occhi almeno un paio di volte compilarle e metterle sul suo parabrezza, dopo di che aveva imparato a riconoscere i tratti femminili e tondeggianti della sua ordinata calligrafia in quelle successive.  
La prima volta era in torto marcio e con l’auto per di più parcheggiata indegnamente sul marciapiede. Aveva visto l’agente Zoe compilare la multa mentre era nel piazzale davanti alla sede del Comune, immerso in una discussione con un architetto dei Genio Civile riguardante un’annosa questione, la riqualificazione delle case popolari che da tanti, troppi anni, aspettava un’effettiva realizzazione.   
Era un tipo permaloso quello con cui stava parlando, e di una certa età, non avrebbe potuto interromperlo mentre pontificava per dirgli  _scusi mi stanno facendo una multa devo andare a fermare il vigile_ , per cui si era rassegnato a pagare.   
Quello scherzetto gli era costato ben sessanta euro con la decurtazione di due punti sulla patente. E gli era andata anche bene: dato che l’aveva pagata entro pochi giorni non erano stati ottantaquattro come prevedeva il Codice della Strada.  
La seconda volta aveva parcheggiato su uno stallo di sosta blu senza pagare. O meglio, aveva pagato fino ad una certa ora, ma poi le cose erano andate molto per le lunghe in Comune e quand’anche avesse avuto il tempo di andare al parchimetro a mettere qualche altra monetina, se n’era completamente dimenticato. Erano stati altri poco meno di trenta euro, sempre perché aveva pagato subito, o sarebbero stati più di quaranta.   
Alla terza multa se l’era presa, perché era stata a suo parere una vera bastardata.   
Anche in quel caso l’aveva vista senza poter fermarla, dalla finestra al piano terra della stanza dove era in riunione con altri assessori.   
Se fosse uscito dalla finestra, sarebbe riuscito ad intercettarla prima che il fattaccio avvenisse, cosa che ovviamente sarebbe stata oltremodo ridicola. Anche se si fosse precipitato fuori dalla stanza e si fosse messo a correre a rotta di collo verso l’uscita, non sarebbe mai arrivato in tempo. Anche lì non aveva potuto fare che rassegnarsi. Aveva guardato Hanji Zoe scribacchiare sul suo taccuino e poi piegarsi con la schiena per raggiungere il tergicristallo, appoggiandosi appena al cofano.  
Forse era perché quella era ufficialmente la riunione più noiosa della storia, magari era il suo orgoglio ferito e in parte l’arrabbiatura per quella che considerava in quel caso un’ingiustizia bella e buona. Un po’ certamente c’entrava il fatto che fosse un maschio, e come tale quella cosa, volente o meno, ce l’aveva quasi sempre in testa. L’agente Zoe, doveva ammettere inoltre, si faceva decisamente guardare.   
Messa in quella posizione, anche se l’aveva mantenuta non più di dieci secondi, aveva fatto violentemente virare l’immaginazione di Levi verso tematiche vietate ai minori. Tuttavia si era lasciato bearsi non più di una manciata di secondi in quel volo pindarico a luci rosse, riprendendosi immediatamente, dalla persona seria che era.  
Primo, stava lavorando. Secondo, una fantasia del genere, non faceva un po’ troppo maschio alfa castigatore? Alla fantasia non si comanda, va bene, ma razionalmente tre secondi dopo ti rendi conto che è veramente triste come potessero venirti in mente cose del genere, ti fa davvero riflettere sulla natura umana. Terzo, appena la riunione fosse finita, tempo dieci minuti o giù di lì, avrebbe marciato dritto al comando dei vigili e avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni, quella volta le voleva proprio e si sentiva intitolato ad averne.  
Così aveva fatto, chiedendo di parlare direttamente con l’agente in questione, che nel frattempo aveva finito la ronda ed era tornata in ufficio, mostrandosi molto ben propensa a discutere con lui, nonostante che il chiaro intento dell’assessore fosse quello di lamentarsi.   
«Dottor Ackerman, che posso fare per lei?» gli aveva chiesto sorridente e gioviale com’era sempre, quando l’aveva raggiunta alla sua scrivania.  
Così gli aveva spiegato le sue ragioni.   
Era giorno di pulizia della strada, tecnicamente avrebbe dovuto spostare la sua auto alle due del pomeriggio perché il divieto di sosta vigeva dalla quattordici alle diciotto. Ma era ben noto che nella progressione della pulizia, quella strada al lato della sede del Comune non sarebbe stata pulita che molto più tardi, non prima delle sedici o addirittura le diciassette. Tutti lo sapevano e tutti se la prendevano comoda nell’andare a spostare l’auto, nessuno aveva mai avuto sorprese, anche perché, essendo tutti o quasi dipendenti del comune quelli che posteggiavano lì, figuriamoci se i vigili si accanivano su di loro. La multa che la Zoe gli aveva rifilato quel giorno portava l’orario delle quattordici e venti, per cui Levi si era sentito intitolato a fare le sue rimostranze.  
Hanji Zoe l’aveva ascoltato tranquilla, senza scomporsi.  
«Capisco il suo punto di vista dottor Ackerman, ma vede, la segnaletica verticale parla chiaro. Non decido io i miei turni di ronda, e se trovo auto in flagranza di violazione in quel momento, è il mio dovere fare le contravvenzioni. Mi creda, non è davvero la parte del mio lavoro preferita» gli aveva detto con un tono accomodante, ma fermo, di chi aveva la ragione dalla sua parte.   
«Le credo Agente, dico sul serio. E non mi permetterei mai di suggerirle di non fare bene il suo lavoro, affatto. Ma lei sembra davvero più di altri prendere molto alla lettera quel divieto di sosta. Insomma, alla luce dei fatti, non potrebbe essere meno fiscale quando è possibile, soprattutto considerando che siamo tutti qui per lavorare?»  
«Beh, ha ragione tutto sommato» aveva ammesso Hanji. «Magari se parla con il comandante Smith gliela facciamo togliere…» aveva suggerito quasi angelica.  
«Oh, no, no. Non è per questo che sono qui, ho sbagliato io comunque e mi assumo tutte le conseguenze del caso» aveva detto immediatamente Levi, per rendere ben chiaro che non era lì a chiedere favoritismi di alcun genere. «Magari potrebbe cercare di essere un po’ meno inflessibile per le prossime volte?» le aveva suggerito.  
L’altra aveva inclinato la testa appena da un lato, aveva il labbro inferiore appena incastrato tra i denti e la coda di cavallo che portava era rimasta perpendicolare al pavimento, pendendole da un lato della testa. Gli aveva sorriso di nuovo, di un bel sorriso caldo, non sembrava affatto dispiaciuta che fosse lì a lamentarsi con lei.   
Forse aveva le traveggole, ma in un altro scenario avrebbe detto che stava facendo la carina con lui. O forse era un’eco delle sue fantasie sessuali di non molto prima, che gli faceva vedere quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere  
«Ci proverò, Dottore» lo aveva rassicurato.  
Avevano su per giù la stessa età, Levi si era chiesto perché continuassero ad essere così formali, con lei che lo chiamava persino dottore. Non che non lo fosse, era un architetto dopo tutto, e le persone educate che non ti danno automaticamente confidenza come se fosse un fatto dovuto gli piacevano. Però in quel momento gli era pesato, quasi che gli dispiacesse che ci fosse tutta quella distanza fra loro.   
Ma andava benissimo così, tutti stavano al loro posto come doveva essere.  
Aveva salutato e se n’era andato. Ed erano stati altri circa trenta euro con la solita formula del trenta per cento in meno, se la multa era pagata entro cinque giorni.   
La stessa cosa nemmeno tre settimane dopo, aveva parcheggiato su un’isola di traffico per disperazione, in uno di quei giorni in cui trovare un parcheggio era sembrato più difficile che azzeccare tutti e sei i numeri del superenalotto. Ovviamente, stessa identica calligrafia sul ben noto foglietto rosa. Rotonda, ordinata, così femminile…  
Si era immaginato darle uno schiaffo su quel bel sedere che aveva mentre era piegata a mettere il foglietto sotto il tergicristallo sul suo parabrezza, e si era ritrovato suo malgrado con un sorriso tonto in faccia, mentre ancora stringeva in mano la multa.   
Mezzo secondo dopo si era dato dell’immane cretino, e frustrato sessualmente, per giunta.   
E poi, di punto in bianco, passate un altro paio di settimane, era successo il fattaccio, quello che l’aveva proprio fatto imbestialire definitivamente: stesso giorno di pulizia della strada, stessa multa, stesso orario. Ovviamente, stessa calligrafia sexy.  
«E adesso mi hai davvero rotto le palle!» aveva detto a voce alta quando aveva avuto in mano quel maledetto foglietto rosa, per una volta facendo uscire allo scoperto la sua personalità da bullo di periferia che era stato da molto giovane.  
Si era diretto a grandi falcate decise verso il comando dei vigili, deciso a dirgliene quattro sul serio stavolta.

 

 

***

  
Fare il vigile urbano non era esattamente un lavoro divertente, farlo in un piccolo comune di provincia dove tutti ti conoscono ancora meno.   
Commetti un’effrazione? Ti multo, una logica schiacciante. Un po’ meno se sai benissimo che l’auto che stai multando per divieto di sosta è quella del figlio della cugina di tua zia da parte di padre, con cui magari sei andata a scuola insieme e che sai che verrà, nella migliore delle ipotesi, a chiedere che tu gliela tolga, o a lamentarsi anche se avevi le tue sacrosante ragioni per staccare quell’odioso foglietto rosa. Che poi, che credevano tutti, che ti alzassi la mattina dicendo oh che bello, adesso vado al lavoro e mi metto a fare multe come se piovessero!?  
Ma scherziamo?  
È che si conoscevano tutti, non erano che un piccolo comune di quindicimila anime o giù di lì, ottomila delle quali della cittadina in cui risedevano, era facile imbattersi in amici o parenti.  
In verità Ackerman non era niente del genere per nessuno del piccolo comando dei vigili dove Hanji lavorava. Era uno nuovo, che veniva dalla città e si era trasferito da poco.   
Le recenti elezioni comunali erano state un punto di completa svolta, quasi nessuno si aspettava niente di simile. Non importava sotto che simbolo e sotto che ideologia fossero state le precedenti giunte, erano trent’anni che governavano più o meno sempre le stesse persone e tutto ristagnava pacificamente nel guazzabuglio dei soliti sempiterni problemi, quelli per cui si facevano prima di ogni elezione tante promesse, e dopo ben pochi fatti.   
Evidentemente qualcuno, finalmente ad opinione di Hanji, s’era rotto le scatole e aveva cominciato a votare con la testa, così da un giorno all’altro s’erano ritrovati con quella giovanissima Historia Reiss, che aveva appena l’età legale per essere eletta a quella carica, eppure aveva dato una bella scossa a tutti. S’era circondata di assessori capaci e s’era messa di buona lena al lavoro, come nessuno aveva saputo fare in trent’anni.   
Quell’Ackerman era uno di quei nuovi assessori, un architetto che al momento s’era preso l’ingrato compito di rivedere i progetti per risanare le case popolari di cui si parlava dagli anni novanta.  
Dicevano che la sua famiglia d’origine fosse locale, ma non c’era più nessun Ackerman ormai che vivesse da quelle parti, e i più vecchi, a sentire quel cognome, avevano sentenziato che non si ricordavano granché, eccetto che non fosse completamente nuovo a sentirlo.   
Sembrava un tipo a posto. Faceva bene il suo lavoro in giunta e pareva che avesse anche successo con la sua professione privata, non s’era capito perché si fosse disturbato a venire a fare pure l’assessore di quel loro piccolo comune, anche se erano girati dei pettegolezzi in proposito sulle sue motivazioni. Si diceva che ci fosse nato in quelle case popolari, quei casermoni di periferia brutti come un pugno in un occhio che erano venuti su negli anni sessanta, grazie alla legge Fanfani. In quel periodo di boom economico avevano risolto sia un problema occupazionale che abitativo, poi però, per i seguenti cinquant’anni, nessuno ci aveva fatto quasi più nessun lavoro di manutenzione, per cui erano diventate catapecchie o poco più.  
Il nuovo assessore all’urbanistica, a furor di popolo, non piaceva quasi a nessuno. Ma il problema non era che Ackerman non fosse considerato all’altezza di risolvere quel problema, piuttosto era che fosse un tipo scorbutico, a voler essere gentili. Mai che facesse un sorriso, rispondeva a monosillabi quando qualcuno amichevolmente cercava di coinvolgerlo in qualche chiacchiera, sembrava sempre qualcuno che avrebbe voluto essere dovunque, meno che lì: era sempre per conto suo, scuro in volto, non faceva una bella impressione.   
In un minuscolo paese in cui tutti si conoscevano come quello, non era una gran presentazione.   
Eppure ad Hanji, sebbene la sua personalità fosse esattamente all’opposto, quell’uomo bassino e difficile era piaciuto sin da subito, dalla prima volta che gli aveva messo gli occhi addosso. Non se lo spiegava nemmeno lei perché.   
Magari erano quegli occhi grigio azzurri e penetranti, la sua postura elegante, il fatto che fosse sempre ben vestito e che la sua aria pulita e dignitosa le sembrava dicesse qualcosa di molto specifico su chi fosse come persona. Magari era perché s’immaginava che forse, se fosse riuscita ad entrarci un pochino in confidenza, l’avrebbe trovato piacevole di carattere.   
Però ogni volta che tentava di farci due chiacchiere, Ackerman la rispediva educatamente ma allo stesso tempo fermamente al mittente, non c’era verso di cavargli di bocca più di due parole, ed Hanji ci si era impegnata, eccome se l’aveva fatto.  
Il suo collega ed amico Mike, ad un certo punto, si era accorto della cosa. Durante una delle loro pause caffè un giorno, quando le aveva detto che aveva notato il suo interesse, lei aveva replicato convinta: «Io te lo dico subito, così non puoi dire che non eri stato avvertito: io con quel piccolo brontolone mi ci metto insieme, prima o poi!»  
Mike aveva riso. «Hanji, sii realista. Non ti si caga manco di striscio, che non lo vedi?» aveva sentenziato divertito, ma con un tono che era chiaramente uno che non voleva essere né offensivo né brutale nella sua onestà. In ogni caso se lo sarebbe anche potuto permettere di essere sincero con lei, erano amici da tanti anni.  
«E poi questa cosa me la devi spiegare, mi dici che ci trovi in uno così?»   
«Ma dai, è adorabile!» aveva replicato lei convinta, tuffando il naso nel suo espresso subito dopo. Lo sguardo attonito di Mike probabilmente l’aveva spinta a spiegarsi meglio dopo aver svuotato la sua tazzina di caffè.  
«È un po’ come uno di quei gattacci randagi che poi però quando ti si affezionano sono i più coccoloni di tutti» aveva risposto tutta tranquilla, guardandolo con quei suoi occhioni color nocciola vispi dietro gli occhiali e i capelli quasi sempre scomposti che le ricadevano in faccia, scappando dalla coda di cavallo che si faceva quasi sempre.  
«Hanji, quei gattacci di solito soffiano e graffiano, e basta! E poi davvero, non mi pare interessato. Voglio dire, peggio per lui, eh…» aveva commentato l’altro, non gli piaceva vederla infatuata di uno che secondo lui non era proprio un granché come materiale da fidanzato per la sua amica.  
«Mh, vedremo…» aveva commentato lei sorniona, con l’aria di qualcuno che aveva un piano.  
Questo non aveva rassicurato Mike, i piani di Hanji in questi casi erano sempre sconclusionati se non folli. Sarebbe stato a vedere.  
Non la considerava? Non c’era verso di attaccarci un discorso vero e proprio? Beh, avrebbe fatto in modo di farsi notare in qualche modo, costasse quello che costasse.   
A lui, ovviamente.  
  
«Ammazza che stronza che sei!» aveva commentato Mike, quando si era reso conto in cosa consistesse il brillante piano di Hanji per conquistare il cuore del burbero e glaciale assessore. «E quando uno ti sta antipatico che fai, gli squarci le gomme direttamente?»  
Hanji aveva riso. Levi Ackerman se n’era appena andato dal loro ufficio dopo la sua visita fatta per lamentarsi per la multa della pulizia della strada.  
«Ora non esagerare, mica sono una squilibrata!» si era difesa Hanji.  
«Per curiosità, quante gliene hai già fatte negli ultimi due mesi?»  
«Questa è la terza.»  
Mike l’aveva guardata di traverso per un momento.  
«Sei un genio del male, ti va riconosciuto. Però vacci piano, per dire, se ci andava davvero da Erwin a lamentarsi? Ti saresti beccata una bella lavata di capo dal Comandante, ne vale la pena? E poi vai a sapere che non s’incazzi sul serio e reagisca in qualche altro modo, chissà che tipo è…»   
Hanji aveva annuito. «In effetti lì me la sono vista brutta, ma volevo passare a tutti i costi come quella che non aveva fatto niente di male.»  
«Che subdola. E cattiva poi!» aveva scherzato a sua volta Mike.  
«Oh senti!» era sbottata, andandosi poi a difendere. «In effetti stavolta l’ho fatta un po’ sporca, ma cosa posso fare se sono fuori di ronda e mi trovo la sua macchina parcheggiata sul marciapiede a tanto così dalla rampa dei disabili?» aveva detto mettendo una distanza di pochi centimetri tra il pollice e l’indice. «E quando con il macchinone che si ritrova lo becco che non ha pagato il parcheggio? Va bene tutto, ma mica sono così scema, il mio lavoro lo faccio a modo!»  
Mike aveva riso, in effetti non faceva una piega. Tuttavia era un po’ preoccupato che la situazione degenerasse. Non vedeva un miglioramento sostanziale nel modo in cui Ackerman guardava la sua amica, per cui aveva scarsa fiducia che quello strampalato piano stesse in qualche modo funzionando.  
Più che altro aveva paura che prima o poi Hanji, così facendo, lo spingesse al limite della sua sopportazione e che Ackerman le avrebbe fatto una scenata di quelle brutte, che l’avrebbero messa nei guai sul serio.   
Non lo preoccupava una reazione violenta, quello no: ogni tanto l’Assessore gli pareva un cagnolino di piccola taglia, di quelli che abbaiano tanto ma mordono poco. Non c’era da stupirsi che Nanaba, una loro collega, lo definisse un chihuahua umano. Non gli faceva nessuna paura insomma, era prontissimo a smontargli la faccia con un pugno se si fosse preso libertà con Hanji. Solo sperava che non succedesse nulla del genere.  
Per qualche settimana ancora era andato tutto liscio, si erano tutti lasciati trasportare dalla solita routine quotidiana che non lasciava molto spazio a particolari sorprese, ma poi all’improvviso, durante un pomeriggio piovigginoso, ecco l’imprevisto.  
Aveva visto Ackerman entrare come una furia negli uffici del comando dei vigili urbani, andando diretto a spron battuto verso la scrivania di Hanji, con un foglietto rosa in mano di ben nota natura.  
Oh oh, aveva pensato Mike. Si era messo sull’attenti, un po’ per godersi la scena, un po’ per intervenire se si metteva male. 

 

 

***

  
«Buon pomeriggio dottor Ackerman, che posso fare per lei?» gli aveva chiesto sorridente come sempre Hanji, con sul viso l’aria più innocente che potesse fare.  
In verità era molto cosciente delle sue malefatte, sapeva cosa poteva aspettarsi. Prima di staccare quella contravvenzione ci aveva pensato un attimo, valutando i pro e i contro, ma poi si era detta che sarebbe stato il suo ultimo tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione. Se funzionava bene, sennò avrebbe battuto in ritirata, si vede che non era destino.  
L’altro aveva replicato con un sorrisetto sarcastico, come a volerle far capire che non si beveva nemmeno un po’ i suoi modi gentili. Si era seduto sulla sedia davanti a lei, poi aveva buttato con un modo di fare seccato sulla scrivania la multa stropicciata.  
«Mi dica, agente Zoe, le ho fatto qualcosa?» aveva chiesto calmo, ma decisamente alterato insieme.  
«Mh… no, direi di no.»  
«Ci pensi bene, per cortesia. Ho mai detto o fatto qualcosa che l’ha offesa, lei o la sua famiglia, le ho mai fatto anche involontariamente qualche torto?»    
«No.»  
«Allora per caso mi trova particolarmente antipatico, o fastidioso?»    
«Ma… veramente, tutt’altro» le era scappato.  
Ackerman per un attimo aveva sgranato gli occhi, non se l’aspettava quella risposta. Tuttavia si era ripreso subito.  
«E allora, cortesemente, mi potrebbe spiegare perché se la prende tanto con me?» aveva domandato ancora, perdendo un po’ della calma con cui aveva iniziato.    
Hanji se n’era rimasta in silenzio, Mike dalla sua postazione si era preoccupato. Si era alzato, guardandola, come a chiederle tacitamente se dovesse intervenire, ma lei gli aveva fatto un piccolo cenno di assenso con il capo, come per dire che era tutto a posto.  
«Davvero, Agente, me lo dica! Perché credevo che fossimo arrivati a capirci l’altra volta, per cui vorrei che mi spiegasse perché anche oggi ha deciso che doveva così zelantemente fare il suo dovere con tanta fiscalità! È per caso in lizza per il premio vigile urbano più rompiscatole del Comune?»  
«Beh, innanzi tutto si calmi» aveva detto Hanji, pacata ma ferma. «Io sarò anche il vigile urbano più rompiscatole del Comune, ma che lei sia in torto non ci piove, Dottore!»  
«Questo lo so! Ma allora non ha capito niente di quello che le ho spiegato l’altra volta? Glielo devo spiegare di nuovo, con più calma o con parole più semplici?»  
«Oh, non creda che io sia stupida, ho una laurea anch’io sa? E se vuole rispiegarmi qualcosa, benissimo: mi inviti a cena e me lo spieghi!» aveva sbottato lei, alterata a questo punto quasi quanto lui.  
«Va bene! Ha impegni stasera?» aveva replicato l’altro, rabbiosamente. «E la smetta di chiamarmi dottore e di darmi del lei, cazzo, non ho l’età d’essere suo padre e ci conosciamo da mesi ormai!»   
«Stasera va benissimo, Levi. E se magari anche tu la smettessi di darmi del lei e mi chiamassi Hanji, direi che saresti meno ridicolo!»  
«Bene, Hanji!» aveva ribattuto lui alzandosi, incavolato nero.  
«Benone, Levi!» era stata la risposta della donna, che altrettanto arrabbiata, aveva incrociato le braccia al petto mentre lo guardava alzarsi ed andarsene via, non prima di essersi ripreso la multa dalla scrivania della donna.   
A metà strada verso la porta si era girato e l’aveva guardata furente. «Ti vengo a prendere alle otto» aveva quasi letteralmente abbaiato.   
«Dove?» aveva chiesto lei, sempre sulla difensiva, con le braccia strette al petto.   
«Sotto casa tua! Che credi, che non sappia dove abiti, lo sanno tutti! E se mi troverai ad aspettarti in doppia fila, per l’amor del cielo, cerca di contenerti!» aveva tuonato, poi aveva preso la porta e se n’era andato.  
C’era stata una manciata di secondi di completo silenzio in ufficio, non era volata una mosca. Solo un telefono stava suonando incessantemente, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto rispondere, ma nessuno si stava curando di farlo.  
Mike si era alzato in piedi, la testa girata verso la scrivania di Hanji, in viso lo sguardo più ammirato che avesse mai rivolto a qualcuno. Aveva battuto le mani insieme, incominciando con lentezza un applauso, al quale si erano uniti alcuni dei loro colleghi presenti alla scena.  
«Sei un fottuto genio del male, Zoe!» le aveva detto mentre l’altra si esibiva in un inchino, ringraziando i suoi ammiratori.  
Quella sera, aveva deciso, il conto l’avrebbe pagato lei.   
Con tutto quello che gli era costata in multe, al burbero assessore carino una cena almeno gliela doveva!


	2. Bleach Apocalypse Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’è qualcosa di meglio che fare le pulizie, nella vita?   
> Per Levi probabilmente no.

Scenario apocalittico (5° prompt della AU levihan week)  
  
  


**Bleach Apocalypse Now!**

  
C’è qualcosa di meglio che fare le pulizie, nella vita?   
Hanji avrebbe risposto che c’era, certo, tipo starsene sul divano tutto il giorno a non fare nulla. Ma cosa poteva capirne quella selvaggia, della poesia dietro a tutto questo? Che ne sapeva lei di che soddisfazione fosse per Levi togliere ogni alone di unto dal ripiano dei fornelli con lo sgrassatore, quale gioia fosse pulire il ripiano di acciaio del lavello della cucina fino a farlo brillare, o quale intimo piacere dell’animo gli causasse rimuovere ogni singolo frammento di polvere dalla libreria, fino a che sembrava nuova e appena montata?   
Per Levi, quando riusciva a trionfare su una macchia di sugo persistente su una tovaglia, o riusciva a far sparire ogni residuo di muffa dalla fuga delle piastrelle del bagno, era un giorno felice, una vittoria sul caos che troppo spesso l’aveva vinta nelle loro esistenze. La pulizia era una cosa che poteva controllare, il resto no, e se proprio nella vita non sai mai quello che ti capita, vuoi mettere che bella figura ci fai ad avere una casa e una persona immacolata quando tutto il resto va allo scatafascio?  
Questo pensava Levi, mentre tutto contento dentro, e un po’ meno accigliato del solito fuori, si dirigeva al suo discount preferito di prodotti per l’igiene personale e della casa, con l’intento di fare approvvigionamento di un bene senza il quale non poteva concepire la sua vita: la candeggina.  
Oh, adorata candeggina, regina incontrastata della lotta ai batteri! Ci potevi pulire per terra, togliere le macchie persistenti dai capi bianchi, era l’unica arma nelle mani di noi piccoli ed inutili esseri umani contro quella piaga sociale che era la muffa. Pare poco?   
Levi amava la candeggina quasi quanto amava Hanji, il che qualcosa voleva pur dire, erano del resto le uniche due cose che aveva scelto di tenere con lui per sempre.   
Vabbè, amava Hanji un pochino di più della candeggina, lo poteva ammettere.   
Con lei gli piaceva anche  _sporcarsi_ , ogni tanto… ma le zozzerie di quel tipo erano le uniche che concepisse, nessun’altra eccezione.  
E poi, lo ammetteva, la candeggina non aveva esattamente un buon odore: c’era quella profumata, certo, ma alla lunga comunque il tanfo di base arrivava. Ma insomma, era un piccolo difetto in un mare di perfezione, si potrà pur perdonare un difettuccio, no?  
Le porte scorrevoli del negozio avevano fatto quel piacevolissimo ding metallico all’apertura, Levi si era girato verso la cassa dove di solito un commesso era sempre alla postazione, pensando di salutare entrando, come la persona a modo che era. Tuttavia la cassa era stranamente vuota.   
Non ci aveva fatto più di tanto caso comunque, aveva preso un cestello di plastica lì vicino all’ingresso e si era fatto strada tra le corsie e gli scaffali.  
Tuttavia percepiva qualcosa di strano. Nell’aria c’era come una sorta di elettricità che Levi non stava esattamente avvertendo come positiva. Era qualcosa di statico, di inquietante quasi. C’era silenzio, troppo silenzio.   
Di solito la radio mandava i soliti motivetti pop del momento, di quelli che a lui mettevano i nervi solo a pensarci, ma il silenzio era ancora peggiore, gli sembrava di essere l’unico essere vivente lì dentro. Ed era impossibile, era pieno giorno! Era pure il giorno delle nuove offerte della settimana, quello che le brave massaie come lui aspettavano in gran fermento per accaparrarsi flaconi e flaconi dei loro detergenti preferiti scontati!  
Svoltata la prima corsia era stato ovvio che le sue sensazioni fossero giuste.  
Gli scaffali erano vuoti, tutti desolatamente e incomprensibilmente vuoti, con la sola eccezione di qualche sparuta confezione di detergenti e detersivi aperti e rovesciati, mollati lì per terra come soldati caduti rimasti sul campo di battaglia. Levi aveva avuto la netta sensazione che fosse passato un tornado, o che lui fosse l’unico al mondo che non aveva saputo dell’imminente fine del mondo e che quindi era in ritardo per rifornirsi dei generi di prima necessità.   
La maggior parte della gente avrebbe pensato a rifornirsi di cibo, medicine, acqua potabile e batterie, ma non Levi, lui avrebbe fatto scorta prima di tutto di prodotti per pulire: poteva ridursi a mangiare grilli in padella con contorno di insalata di erba di giardino, ma l’avrebbe fatto impiattandoli artisticamente su un piatto pulitissimo, e che diamine! Non era mica stato cresciuto da un branco di lupi!  
Aveva continuato ad avanzare con aria stupita ed incuriosita tra le corsie, ad ogni giro non trovava che scaffali semi vuoti e caos, i neon sopra la sua testa, in quel silenzio innaturale, ronzavano in modo sinistro, non aveva visto ancora anima viva.  
Alla prossima svolta ci sarebbe stato il corridoio dove la sua amata candeggina lo aspettava sempre, paziente e fedele come una moglie degli anni cinquanta. Sentiva dentro di lui crescere una tensione che gli stringeva lo stomaco in una morsa, simile a quella di quando da ragazzino non studiava e la mattina dopo non poteva che osservare il professore scorrere il dito sull’elenco degli alunni della classe, sperando che non si fermasse sul suo per decidere di interrogarlo.  
Era ovvio quale sarebbe stato lo squallido e devastante spettacolo che si sarebbe trovato davanti, era stato così in tutto il resto delle corsie, perché doveva essere diverso stavolta? Forse Levi s’illudeva perché la candeggina non l’aveva mai tradito, non l’aveva mai deluso, non l’aveva mai lasciato nei guai ed aveva fiducia che nemmeno quella volta l’avrebbe fatto.  
Era stato come una coltellata nel cuore vedere che però, anche lei, era sparita: non c’era un singolo flacone rimasto, nemmeno uno piccolo, o di sottomarca. Nemmeno uno abbandonato a terra, mezzo svuotato, niente. Niente di niente!  
«Stramaledetti fottuti bastardi!» aveva mormorato incavolato nero, a denti stretti.   
Potevano toccargli tutto: poteva fare a meno del detergente per i pavimenti al limone, dello sgrassatore al sapone di marsiglia, dell’ammorbidente alla lavanda, tutto! Ma se si azzardavano a togliergli la candeggina no, lì proprio non ci stava.  
Ci doveva essere una spiegazione a quell’incresciosa situazione, a passo deciso era tornato verso la cassa all’entrata, ma non c’era nessuno a cui chiedere, anzi, da cui esigere tutte le spiegazioni che sentiva di meritare.  
Che stessero rinnovando e magari si erano scordati di chiudere la porta? Erano stati vittime di atti vandalici? Chi poteva saperlo.  
In ogni caso lì non avrebbe trovato nulla di quello di cui aveva bisogno, aveva posato il cestello di plastica vicino ad una cassa e aveva fatto per uscire, quando all’improvviso una mano da sotto il ripiano era andata ad acchiappargli una caviglia.   
Si era prodotto in un grido decisamente poco virile, ma si era ripreso subito scrollandosi da quella presa e abbassandosi per vedere chi diavolo fosse che si divertiva a fare stupidi scherzi.  
Aveva trovato un adolescente brufoloso e tremante rannicchiato nello spazio vuoto sotto il nastro trasportatore della cassa.  
«Si metta in salvo, finché può!» gli aveva mormorato impaurito.  
«Oh, giovane, ma che stai dicendo?» aveva ribattuto Levi, scocciato. Se era uno scherzo non faceva ridere. Ma chi era che aveva tutto quel tempo da buttare via, poi?  
«È arrivato all’improvviso… non abbiamo potuto fare niente… ha spazzato via il capannello delle massaie della mattina… tutte in un colpo solo! Si salvi, torni a casa, spranghi le porte e le finestre e se ha dei prodotti per pulire, per amor del cielo, li butti in strada o attaccheranno anche lei!»  
Levi si era abbassato sui talloni, quasi comprensivo. In fondo quel ragazzino a momenti poteva essere figlio suo.  
«Giovanotto, un consiglio» gli aveva detto mettendogli una mano su una spalla, quasi paterno. «L’ammoniaca limitati a venderla, non sniffarla!» aveva detto serissimo, per poi rialzarsi ed uscire.  
Si era guardato intorno quando era stato fuori sulla porta, qualcosa non tornava. Erano così vuote le strade pochi minuti prima, quando era entrato nel discount?  
Aveva cominciato a camminare verso il supermercato più vicino, anche se non gli piaceva fare rifornimento di prodotti per pulire lì. Non avevano la stessa scelta e varietà del discount specifico, ma meglio che niente. Già che c’era, aveva pensato, avrebbe comprato delle fragole per Hanji se ne avevano. Sapeva che le avrebbe fatto piacere averle e almeno avrebbe dato un senso a quel dover andare per forza nell’altro negozio.   
Continuava a non incontrare anima viva, non passavano automobili per la strada, il vento muoveva al centro della carreggiata un foglio di carta oleata che volteggiava indisturbato. I semafori continuavano a scattare dal verde, al giallo, al rosso, senza tuttavia dirigere alcun traffico.  
«Mah…» aveva detto tra sé e sé Levi, a pochi passi dalla sua meta.  
Ad un certo punto aveva sentito un boato, il muro adiacente all’entrata del supermercato era andato in pezzi, accompagnato da un suono stridente di vetri che andavano in frantumi.  
Quello che era uscito un secondo dopo dalle macerie era evidentemente un mostro: alto non meno di cinque metri, un enorme corpo senza pelle con gli occhi a palla che uscivano dal cranio rotondo, s’ingozzava a piene mani di flaconi, buste e fustini di detersivi vari.   
Levi era rimasto pietrificato dalla scena, anche il mostro l’aveva guardato per qualche secondo quando aveva finito di ingozzarsi, ma evidentemente, non trovandolo interessante, era andato oltre, seguito da una fiumana urlante di persone che fuggivano dal supermercato e che l’avevano quasi travolto correndo in direzione contraria alla sua.  
«Scappa, pazzo! Il gigante mangia detersivi tornerà e non avrà pietà di chi si metterà tra lui e i detergenti!» gli aveva detto una donna esagitata prima di scappare via.  
Levi a quel punto aveva sentito salirgli una furia cieca, montargli un’arrabbiatura colossale, le mani gli tremavano e stava respirando a fatica, ruggiva quasi come un branco di leoni assatanati.  
«Nessuno può mettersi tra me e la mia candeggina profumata, oh no! Hai incontrato la tua nemesi, gigante mangia detersivi!»  
Con una forza sovrumana che non sapeva di possedere fino a trenta secondi prima, aveva divelto a mani nude un cartello di stop spezzandolo in due e brandendone una metà come un'arma, quindi era corso dietro al gigante urlando, dandosi la carica per attaccare.  
«Levi! Levi!»  
Hanji lo chiamava, da dove era spuntata fuori? Era proprio vicino a lui, lo scuoteva per una spalla.  
«Non adesso, tesoro, ho da fare! Devo abbattere quel gigante!» le aveva detto tranquillo come se le avesse comunicato che andava semplicemente a buttare la spazzatura.  
Hanji però continuava a scuoterlo, Levi aveva provato a farla smettere, ma lei non aveva desistito.  
All’improvviso aveva aperto gli occhi.   
Non era fuori da un supermercato in rovina, non c’era nessuno che fuggiva terrorizzato. E supponeva, dato che era tranquillo al caldo nel suo letto accanto alla donna della sua vita, che non esistesse un gigante mangia detersivi.  
Aveva sgranato gli occhi guardando Hanji che gli sorrideva divertita, chiedendosi quanto avesse vocalizzato mentre faceva quel sogno così assurdo e così ridicolmente vivido.  
«Piccoletto, che accidenti stavi sognando? Eri agitatissimo e mugolavi cose incomprensibili!» gli aveva chiesto mettendogli entrambe le mani sulle guance.  
«Mh… non lo so, non me lo ricordo già più» aveva mentito, sollevato che avesse solo mugolato. «Ma era super inquietante, una roba tipo l’apocalisse o giù di lì. Mostruoso.»  
Hanji gli aveva dato un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, poi l’aveva abbracciato spingendolo contro di lei, facendo in modo che le si sdraiasse addosso. Aveva sistemato il piumone in modo che fossero belli al caldo prima di spegnere l’abatjour sul comodino e rimettere il braccio sotto il piumone, attorno alle sue spalle.  
«Beh, era solo un sogno. Rimettiti a dormire. Buonanotte.»  
Levi le aveva dato un bacio su una guancia. «Buonanotte» aveva risposto chiudendo gli occhi, godendosi il calore della sua pelle e il suo odore così familiare e piacevole.  
Però c’era una cosa che continuava a tormentarlo, e dato che il ritmo del respiro di Hanji gli suggeriva che non stesse ancora dormendo, tanto valeva togliersi il dubbio.  
«Hanji, scusa, ma oggi sei stata a fare la spesa?»  
«Sì, perché?» gli aveva chiesto l’altra, con un tono sorpreso. Com’è che nel mezzo della notte gli venivano certi dubbi?  
«Hai ricomprato la candeggina?» le aveva chiesto quasi impaurito.  
«Certo che l’ho presa, il formato grande da due litri, quella profumata che piace a te.»  
«Ah, bene, grazie» aveva detto Levi soddisfatto e tranquillo.  
Avuta quella conferma, quasi non aveva fatto in tempo ad appoggiarsi di nuovo alla sua spalla che si era riaddormentato come un bambino, come qualcuno che finalmente dormiva il sonno dei giusti.  
Ad Hanji veniva da ridere, ma cercava di trattenersi, per non svegliarlo di nuovo. Aveva posato un bacio sulla sua fronte, scostandogli appena i capelli con un dito.  
Levi era uno strambo fanatico della pulizia, senza dubbio, ma era il suo strambo fanatico della pulizia.   
E guai a chi glielo toccava, nessuno doveva azzardarsi, o avrebbero scatenato la furia che c’era in lei: avrebbe fatto il sedere a strisce pure a quel gigante mangiatore di detersivi di cui l’aveva sentito mugolare poco prima, se solo ci avesse provato.


	3. Addio, merdaiola!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario “film icona” (7° prompt della AU levihan week)  
> Indegnamente ispirato ad Amici Miei, film del 1975 di Mario Monicelli

L’aveva vista che lo aspettava nei pressi del boschetto dove aveva seguito fino ad un minuto prima gli allenamenti delle reclute con il movimento tridimensionale.   
Dopo che li aveva congedati, Levi li aveva guardati qualche secondo, mentre sciamavano via allegri e chiassosi, nemmeno la guerra riusciva a smorzare il loro entusiasmo giovanile per la vita. Lo snervavano quei pischelli, ma doveva dire che senza di loro sarebbe stato peggio.  
Hanji stava in piedi accanto ad un cipresso, eretta nella sua figura. Era in alta uniforme, non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi il perché, così, una volta che la fiumana di ragazzini si era dissipata, le era andato vicino e l’aveva fronteggiata, con sul viso il solito cipiglio severo per cui era famoso.  
«Dove vai, a farti dare una medaglia?» le aveva chiesto, tentando di fare dell’ironia, cosa che però non era esattamente il suo forte, data la scarsa gamma delle sue espressioni facciali, le quali andavano dall’ira, al disgusto, allo schifo di chi ne ha pestata una e l’ha anche annusata.  
Hanji tuttavia sembrava già da sola poco incline in quel momento a ridere di alcunché, per cui l’aveva guardato con un’aria terribilmente grave in viso prima di parlare.  
«Ti riaccompagno in caserma, devo parlarti.»  
Levi si era incamminato al suo fianco quindi, pronunciando uno dei suoi  _tch_  a mezza voce.  
  
_E parlò quasi un’ora, con voce ferma, la voce della donna che vede chiaramente qual è il suo dovere ed è decisa a farlo, anche se le costa metà del suo sangue._  
  
«Devi capire che ho delle grandi responsabilità verso quel povero disgraziato di Erwin, ci mancherebbe altro che si ributtasse in battaglia e magari ci rimettesse un altro braccio, o ancora peggio, che rovinasse la perfetta linea delle sue sopracciglia… non mi ci far nemmeno pensare, sarei capace di depilarmele anch’io, per supporto morale.»  
«Mh.»  
«Perché vedi Levi, tu sei solo un capitano, e hai il diritto di essere incosciente, ma io no, no! Io potrei diventare il quattordicesimo comandante del Corpo di Ricognizione da un momento all’altro… lo so, ti sto rovinando, ma credimi, non voglio questo più di quanto non lo voglia tu. Ma cerca di capire, io non posso permettermi di tenerti legato a me quando non so se sarò viva o morta alla fine di questa settimana, o di questo mese, non me lo permetterei mai.»  
«Mh» aveva commentato di nuovo Levi, guardandosi appena intorno mentre continuavano a camminare lungo la strada per tornare al quartier generale, con l’aria leggermente annoiata nella quale Hanji leggeva un disperato tentativo di non arrendersi alla tristezza. Perché era ovvio dove la donna andasse a parare con quel lungo discorso, non poteva non averlo compreso anche lui a questo punto.   
«Potresti anche dirmi che tutte queste cose le sapevamo fin dal principio, che anche tu in fondo non sai che ne sarà di te, che è questa la vita militare che ci siamo scelti e che lottiamo per qualcosa più grande di noi, per il bene di tutta l’umanità, dovevamo immaginare che non poteva andare avanti...»  
«Mh.»  
Il quartier generale si faceva sempre più vicino mentre Hanji continuava a parlare e Levi, in un silenzio pieno di rispetto e comprensione, continuava ad ascoltarla.  
«Adesso tu penserai che magari questa è solo una scusa per liberarmi di te, perché c’è sempre quel tuo difetto…» aveva ricominciato a dire.   
Arrivata a questo punto si era presa una piccola pausa, guardandolo. Non sembrava troppo adirato per quello che era ovvio che stava per dire, ma Hanji aveva comunque ritenuto che fosse meglio andarci cauta.  
«Che poi, difetto… difettino, ecco, piccolo piccolo. Non nel senso che sei piccolo tu…» e l’aveva guardato di nuovo, per vedere la sua reazione, ma per il momento non sembrava andare verso il critico. Meglio abbozzare però, aveva deciso.  
«No, no, la verità è un’altra, bisogna saper guardare in faccia la realtà… il nostro amore è stato un sogno, un sogno molto bello, ma solo questo. E non sarebbero questi dieci centimetri di altezza che ci separano che lo rovinerebbero: il punto è che io e te non abbiamo un futuro» aveva concluso Hanji, triste in volto, quasi non riusciva più a girarsi verso l’altro per guardarlo, aveva paura di quello che avrebbe letto nel suo viso. Che fosse stata tristezza immensa per la loro imminente separazione, o furia cieca perché aveva appena detto a voce alta di quanto lo superava in altezza, faceva lo stesso.  
Erano arrivati davanti all’entrata del quartier generale, il punto dove le loro strade divergevano. Sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che stavano lì come una coppia.   
Hanji si era fermata davanti a Levi, aveva tristemente sospirato guardandolo finalmente negli occhi, lui invece continuava a fingersi annoiato e a vagare con lo sguardo altrove, quasi come se non soffrisse come anche lei stava soffrendo.   
Si rendeva conto in quel momento che lo ammirava per quel modo in cui riusciva a tenere a freno le sue emozioni, per come era sempre freddo e controllato, cosa che lo rendeva un grande soldato, l’uomo più forte dell’umanità.   
Che tempra, che altezza morale!  
Se non fisica...  
«Coraggio Levi» aveva detto tristemente, ma risoluta ad essere forte. «Meglio toglierci velocemente il coltello dalla piaga e dirci addio una buona volta.»  
Gli aveva teso una mano perché gliela stringesse, intendendo separarsi da lui da buona compagna d’armi se non come amica. Le sarebbe piaciuto che potesse diventarlo in verità, ma non poteva essere certa che lui avrebbe potuto darle la sua amicizia dopo quella dolorosa rottura, sarebbe stato chiedergli troppo.  
«Addio, Levi.»  
Lui aveva guardato calmo la sua mano, poi l’aveva guardata negli occhi.  
«Addio merdaiola, ci si vede stasera al solito posto, alle nove» le aveva risposto tranquillissimo, senza nemmeno considerare di stringerle la mano.  
Hanji ci aveva pensato un secondo, poi si era ricordata. «No, alle nove no, ho promesso a Moblit che lo accompagno ad un assaggio di birre alla taverna. Facciamo alle dieci e mezza?»  
«Sì, sì, va bene» aveva risposto Levi mentre già si allontanava verso il posto dove doveva essere.  
Tranquilla come se niente fosse, anche Hanji era tornata a badare alle sue faccende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a questa scena del film: https://youtu.be/PfVOpnhzhv4


	4. You’ll meet a short, dark stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche quando non hai dubbi di aver trovato la persona giusta, il matrimonio può presentare delle sfide sulla strada, e per superare certi ostacoli può essere necessario applicare dei metodi non convenzionali. Tipo prendere la decisione di distrarsi incontrando un affascinante sconosciuto in piena notte in un bar...

 

**You’ll meet a short, dark stranger**

  
La tangenziale scorreva tranquilla, Zoe aveva premuto sull’acceleratore, facendo correre la sua auto sopra il limite consentito. A quell’ora di sabato notte era abbastanza sgombra da essere quasi piacevole, percorrendola tutti i giorni sapeva benissimo dove fossero gli autovelox, avrebbe frenato al momento giusto.  
La serata era stata quanto di più ordinario potesse esserci. Si era vista con le ragazze per un film, seguito dalla consueta bevuta, e le altrettanto consuete chiacchiere. Zoe era rimasta ad ascoltare le altre lamentarsi dei propri compagni, non potendo apportare molto altro a quella conversazione che non fossero rari commenti simpatetici. Anche sforzandosi, difetti così fastidiosi come quelli che elencavano le altre due, nel suo uomo lei non riusciva proprio a trovarne.   
Suo marito aveva un carattere particolare, poco ma sicuro, ma era anche un uomo per bene e gentile quanto bastava da non arrivare al punto di essere eccessivo con le sue premure. Aveva idee di ampie vedute, e più che sufficiente sicurezza di se stesso, da non vedere il fatto che fosse lei quella che guadagnava di più tra loro come se cercasse di minare la sua virilità, e sebbene desiderasse da tempo di allargare la famiglia, aveva anche accettato di buon grado di posticipare quei programmi per darle il tempo di farsi la sua carriera. Buttava la spazzatura, lavava i piatti e faceva la lavatrice quando c’era bisogno, inoltre alzava sempre la tavoletta, sempre, mai una volta che se ne dimenticasse. E per giunta, a suo parere era anche un uomo di discreto aspetto.  
Stavano insieme da quasi dieci anni ed erano sposati da poco più di quattro, erano una coppia veramente affiatata: anche quando discutevano, avevano un modo di gestire le incomprensioni in cui erano sempre riusciti, non solo eventualmente ad incontrarsi a metà strada, ma anche a farlo senza ferirsi troppo a vicenda. Semplicemente, insieme funzionavano, non c’erano mai stati grossi attriti tra loro perché erano adatti l’uno all’altra.   
Eppure Zoe non si sentiva affatto soddisfatta in quel momento della sua vita. Era tutto comodo, piatto, ogni tanto le veniva voglia di fargli notare che tra loro non succedeva mai niente, che era tutto una noia ed una barba come diceva la Mondaini in Casa Vianello.   
E se l’avesse fatto, era sicura che lui avrebbe riso senza prenderla troppo sul serio, poi si sarebbe girato dall’altra parte dopo averle dato la buonanotte. La vedeva la scena quasi come fosse un film: l’avrebbe sentito ronfare nel giro di minuti, felice e tranquillo in quell’essersi adagiato in quella routine di chi pensa di non avere altro da chiedere alla vita.  
Poteva lamentarsi di questo con le sue amiche? L’avrebbero quantomeno derisa, le avrebbero detto che aveva accanto l’uomo perfetto e che lamentarsi per un po’ di monotonia era da scemi, magari persino da egoisti o da ingenui.   
In verità non lo sapeva nemmeno lei cosa ci fosse che non andava, sentiva solo che il fastidio la attanagliava, che la rendeva scontenta di tutto e soprattutto del compagno della sua vita.   
Non metteva in dubbio il loro rapporto o che lo amasse, questo no, ma non le bastava più.  
La sua uscita sulla tangenziale era sempre più vicina, ma quando ci era arrivata, Zoe aveva proseguito fino a quella successiva, trovandosi nell’area fiera, dove una parte di nuova costruzione della città aveva dato vita qualche anno prima ad un fiorire di centri congressi e alberghi.  
Aveva smesso di riflettere, si era diretta verso uno di quelli che conosceva: ci era stata un anno prima quando l’azienda farmaceutica per cui lavorava aveva tenuto lì dei corsi di aggiornamento, e si ricordava bene che al piano terra c’era una zona bar frequentata fino a tardi. In quell’occasione aveva bevuto lì con i suoi colleghi che erano venuti da diverse parti del paese, potendo osservare quanta gente ci fosse che, come molti di loro, sarebbe stata in città quella notte soltanto prima di tornare alla sua vita, lontano da lì.  
Un posto ottimo per incontrare qualcuno che con buona probabilità non avresti rivisto mai più in vita tua.  
Aveva parcheggiato l’auto, ed entrando si era diretta alla reception, dove una ragazza impeccabilmente abbigliata e truccata anche a quella tarda ora le aveva sorriso amabilmente mentre le diceva che sì, avevano una matrimoniale libera per quella notte.   
Poco dopo, insieme ai suoi documenti e alla carta di credito che le stava restituendo, le aveva dato una chiave magnetica, augurandole buona permanenza.  
In ascensore aveva tirato fuori il suo telefono e aveva scritto velocemente un messaggio a suo marito.  _Ti dispiace se per stanotte rimango da Nana? Sono un po’ troppo sbronza per guidare, temo!_  Aveva premuto il tasto di invio, poi aveva aggiunto un’emoticon di una faccina che faceva la linguaccia.  
La risposta non si era fatta attendere, all’inizio era consistita semplicemente in un’altra emoticon che ride con le lacrime agli occhi, a cui poi era seguito del testo.  _No che non mi dispiace, è stata o non è stata un’idea mia che andassi a svagarti un po’ con le tue amiche? Divertitevi, a domani._  
Sì, in effetti era stata un’idea sua. Ma probabilmente non si sarebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe finita così.  
  
Era stato qualche sera prima. Come ogni mercoledì Zoe era tornata prima di suo marito dal lavoro, dopo essersi messa degli abiti comodi aveva cominciato a preparare qualcosa per cena, mentre aspettava che lui tornasse, cosa che era accaduta circa un’ora dopo.   
Giusto il tempo di darle il frettoloso bacino che le dava sempre, poi si era infilato dritto nella doccia, azione che gli aveva preso come al solito non più di dieci minuti netti, prima di sedersi con lei a cenare, guardando distrattamente un telegiornale.   
Dopo cena avevano rassettato la cucina insieme e poi si erano seduti sul divano, dove come sempre suo marito si era appisolato piuttosto in fretta mentre guardavano un film. Non lo biasimava per questo, le sue giornate erano solitamente lunghe e stancanti, specialmente quella del mercoledì, il giorno in cui teneva più lezioni di tutti.   
Era un istruttore di Judo, una disciplina che praticava sin da ragazzino e che aveva plasmato il suo fisico e soprattutto il suo carattere, aiutandolo a uscire, almeno da quello che le aveva raccontato, da un’adolescenza piuttosto travagliata e sregolata, facendo di lui un uomo posato ed equilibrato. Da ragazzo era stato abbastanza bravo da poter ambire persino all’agonismo, ma era qualcosa che aveva sempre rifiutato per carattere, preferendo di gran lunga l’insegnamento, occupazione che era molto più nelle sue corde.  
Mentre il film andava avanti, ad un certo punto le era piombato con la testa sulla sua spalla, preda di un colpo di sonno che aveva tentato di sconfiggere più di una volta nell’ultima mezz’ora. Zoe aveva sorriso divertita girandosi verso di lui, che nel momento in cui si era accasciato contro di lei si era svegliato di colpo, rimettendosi dritto, sorridendole a sua volta quando i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, con l’aria quasi colpevole ma anche divertita.  
«Vado a fare una doccia» lo aveva informato alzandosi, lasciandolo sul divano dopo essersi chinata a dargli un bacio sulla fronte prima di andarsene in bagno, certa che una volta rimasto solo ne avrebbe approfittato per prepararsi per andare a dormire.  
Poco dopo, tentando di non mandarsi il sapone negli occhi mentre si lavava i capelli, aveva rivisto nella sua mente le scene di quella serata, che si sovrapponevano quasi identiche a quelle della maggior parte delle serate che avevano passato insieme negli ultimi mesi.  
Si erano sposati relativamente giovani per i tempi che correvano, e la loro frequentazione era stata sempre divertente, le cose non erano cambiate dopo il matrimonio. Ad entrambi piaceva fare viaggi, passare serate fuori con gli amici, imbarcarsi in qualche avventura di tanto in tanto, ed era ovvio che non fossero più i ragazzi scavezzacollo che erano a vent’anni - e lo erano stati parecchio, non avevano rimpianti alcuni in quel senso - ma forse si stavano un po’ troppo agiando su se stessi.  
Mentre con gli occhi chiusi si sciacquava via il sapone sotto il getto d’acqua, aveva sentito la porta del bagno aprirsi e il rumore dei passi di suo marito mentre si faceva strada nella stanza. L’aveva scorto poco dopo, non appena aveva potuto aprire di nuovo gli occhi, mentre si toglieva i vestiti di dosso e li ripiegava ordinatamente, lasciandoli sul ripiano della lavatrice che stava in un angolo. Poi si era infilato i pantaloni del pigiama prima di avvicinarsi al lavandino che stava proprio di fianco alla doccia. Si era girato brevemente a guardarla, si erano scambiati un piccolo sorriso, quindi si era messo a lavarsi i denti.  
Abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue gambe, Zoe aveva notato che non si depilava da un bel po’. Erano in pieno inverno, non era certo una priorità in quella stagione, tuttavia in quel momento non si ricordava quale fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva fatto una ceretta. Si era istintivamente passata le mani sotto le ascelle notando esattamente la stessa cosa anche in quel punto del suo corpo, quasi come riflesso condizionato aveva allungato la mano verso il rasoio che stava su uno dei ripiani della doccia, ma una volta che l’aveva preso in mano si era detta che non ne aveva proprio nessuna voglia, che poteva farlo in un altro momento. Quando poi sarebbe stato, quello chi poteva saperlo.  
Aveva rimesso al suo posto il rasoio, ma poi aveva avuto un altro pensiero: non era forse anche quella pigrizia nel depilarsi, una testimonianza di come anche lei si stesse adagiando nel suo matrimonio? Non che si depilasse per far contento suo marito, si depilava perché lei stessa si piaceva più così, la faceva sentire più desiderabile e sentirsi in ordine la metteva nell’umore giusto. Lo faceva anche per una questione sociale, ovviamente, anche se quella era la parte fastidiosa della faccenda.  
Di nuovo aveva allungato la mano verso il rasoio, ma si era interrotta perché aveva sentito suo marito ridere: girandosi l’aveva visto guardarla divertito mentre riponeva lo spazzolino nel bicchiere sulla mensola davanti allo specchio e rimetteva il tappo al tubetto di dentifricio, riponendo con cura anche quello al suo posto.  
«Si può sapere che hai da ridere?» gli aveva chiesto divertita a sua volta, intuendo che fosse lei stessa la causa di quella risata.  
L’altro aveva inclinato la testa da una parte, rispondendole solo dopo qualche secondo. «Sei divertente mentre cerchi di combattere tra la tua idea che hai bisogno di depilarti e la tua pigrizia!» le aveva detto, prendendola un po’ in giro.  
«Ah, che simpatico!» aveva ribattuto Zoe fingendosi offesa. «In effetti, ho parecchio bisogno di farmi una ceretta alle gambe…» aveva ammesso.  
L’altro le aveva sorriso appena, cercando poi di tornare serio. Aveva indugiato con lo sguardo lungo il corpo della moglie, e una volta che era stato sulle sue gambe aveva commentato.   
«In effetti, non hai tutti i torti.»  
Anche se l’aveva fatto cercando di rimanere serio, era ovviamente un commento scherzoso da parte sua, tanto che si era allontanato con in faccia con un sorrisetto divertito che non era riuscito a reprimere, andando verso la parete opposta e recuperando da un attaccapanni la maglia che metteva per dormire, per poi infilarsela.  
«Ma perché non ci provi tu a farti una ceretta, tanto per vedere quant’è divertente?» aveva ribattuto Zoe sempre fingendosi offesa.  
L’altro si era girato immediatamente a quelle parole, e d’istinto puro le aveva rivolto un gesto dell’ombrello più eloquente di molte parole, che l’aveva fatta ridere di gusto.  
«Come darti torto» aveva commentato una volta finito di ridere. «Ma seriamente, mi sto lasciando troppo andare secondo te? Non mi viene nemmeno in mente quando è stata l’ultima volta che ho fatto una ceretta a modo…»  
Non sapeva bene nemmeno perché stesse facendo quella domanda, una di quelle che potenzialmente poteva farla passare per una di quelle fastidiosissime donne che fanno domande scomode ai propri uomini tanto per divertirsi a metterli in crisi. Perché a ben guardare non esisteva una risposta giusta ad una domanda simile, avresti potuto trovare da ridire qualsiasi fosse stato il riscontro ottenuto. Si era pentita di averla fatta nel secondo successivo in cui aveva smesso di porla, ma era troppo tardi per ripensarci.  
L’altro si era avvicinato al vetro della doccia e le aveva sorriso.  
«Zoe, sinceramente, non mi fa nessunissima differenza, a me basta che tu sia a tuo agio, poi va bene tutto» aveva detto.   
Aveva vistosamente sbadigliato senza mettersi la mano davanti dopo averle risposto, con l’atteggiamento tranquillo di chi probabilmente sapeva benissimo di avere accanto una donna che non faceva quel genere di giochetti psicologici.  
«Mi vado a mettere sotto le coperte, mi sto per addormentare in piedi» le aveva detto poi, uscendo dal bagno e lasciandola sola, a rimuginare sulla sua insoddisfazione. Che evidentemente era solo sua, a quanto le sembrava.  
Aveva finito di lavarsi ed asciugarsi non molto dopo, la stanchezza aveva cominciato a farsi sentire pure per lei. Si era messa il pigiama ed era entrata in camera da letto, vedendo suo marito sdraiato su un fianco rivolto al centro del letto, gli occhi erano chiusi ma poteva dire con certezza che ancora non dormisse, lo capiva dal ritmo del suo respiro. Si era curato di accenderle la luce sul suo comodino prima di mettersi comodo, in modo che non dovesse entrare in una stanza buia, una premura che aveva sempre quando andava a letto prima di lei. Zoe si era sistemata sotto le coperte accanto a lui prima di spegnerla.  
«’Notte» l’aveva sentito biascicare mentre le metteva un braccio intorno alla vita.  
E lei era rimasta immobile mentre lo lasciava fare, con gli occhi sgranati nella stanza buia. Ma dopo poco non ce l’aveva più fatta a trattenersi.  
«Ma non sei annoiato da morire anche tu?»   
«Che vuoi dire?» aveva chiesto l’altro, assonnatissimo.  
«Che non facciamo più niente di divertente, che siamo entrati in questa routine pallosissima e che vorrei fare qualcosa di diverso una volta ogni tanto dall’addormentarmi alle dieci di sera davanti alla televisione come se fossimo due settantenni!»  
L’altro era rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di rispondere.   
«Perché questo fine settimana non ti organizzi e fai qualcosa con le ragazze allora? Magari hai solo voglia di cambiare un po’ aria, non mi pare che tu le abbia viste molto ultimamente, con quanto hai lavorato.»  
  
Così aveva fatto, aveva  _cambiato un po’ aria_  con le sue amiche, attività assolutamente piacevole quanto pienamente insoddisfacente rispetto alla smania che sentiva.  
Quella notte aveva bisogno di qualcosa di eccitante, qualcosa di diverso. E anche se poteva sembrare un atteggiamento egoista da parte sua, era certa che quel colpo di testa le avrebbe dato quel po’ di gusto da aggiungere a quella monotona vita che stava conducendo e che le andava stretta, quel tanto che le sarebbe servito a non prendersela con quel buono, gentile, soddisfatto ed ultimamente leggermente bradipo di un marito che si ritrovava, che anche se occasionalmente poteva essere un po’ ottuso rispetto ai suoi bisogni, era perfetto com’era e che non avrebbe cambiato per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
  
Quando era stata nella sua stanza, l’aveva trovata nient’altro che una camera d’albergo piuttosto anonima, anche se la vista dalle grandi finestre sulle luci della città aveva il suo fascino.  
Aveva appeso il cappotto ad un attaccapanni vicino alla porta, poi era andata in bagno. Aveva fatto pipì con gli occhi fissi sulle mattonelle bianche che ricoprivano la parete davanti a lei, cercando di non mettersi a pensare che stava davvero facendo quella cosa assurda.  
Si era lavata i denti, si era premurata uscendo qualche ora prima di portarsi dietro il piccolo beauty case con lo spazzolino che di solito portava al lavoro, poi si era riaggiustata il trucco e riavviata i capelli con una spazzola, lasciandoli liberi sulle spalle. Facendo qualche passo indietro in modo che lo specchio sopra il lavandino le restituisse qualcosa di più della sua immagine rispetto a quando ci stava più vicina, aveva controllato come cadeva il vestito.  
Si era imposta di smettere di pensare che tutta quella situazione aveva un che di ridicolo, c’era solo da buttarsi ormai, arrivati a questo punto.   
Aveva fatto un respiro profondo e si era tolta la fede dal dito, avendo cura di riporla al sicuro in una tasca laterale del beauty case, quindi era uscita dalla stanza senza indugiare oltre, diretta al bar dell’albergo.  
  
Sembrava la scena già vista e rivista di un film americano. Sorseggiava con aria assente un gin tonic appollaiata su uno di quegli alti sgabelli davanti al bancone, cercando di sembrare aggraziata nella posa che aveva scelto, ma non ci si sentiva più di tanto, a dirla tutta. L’abito che aveva indossato avrebbe forse dovuto farla sentire appena più femminile del solito per come cadeva sulle sue scarse forme, ma ripensandoci, forse era semplicemente ridicola.  
Così si era ritrovata ad evitare qualsiasi sguardo che avesse potuto incrociare, mentre pensava che quello era proprio un classico atteggiamento che esponeva le donne a dei rischi ben concreti. Non che fosse giusto, ma era il mondo dove viveva.  
Aveva cominciato a chiedersi cosa le fosse passato per la testa, pensando di rinunciare all’impresa, dopo poco aveva convenuto che fosse la cosa migliore battere in ritirata. Avrebbe finito la bevuta e se ne sarebbe tornata a casa. Le era concesso, bastava dire che ci aveva ripensato dopo tutto, no?  
Qualcuno l’aveva urtata alla schiena, la reazione era stata quella ovvia di girarsi.  
«Mi scusi» le aveva detto uno sconosciuto dai capelli corvini e uno sguardo di ghiaccio impenetrabile, dopo averla urtata con una mano nell’atto di togliersi il cappotto e appoggiarlo allo sgabello accanto al suo. Esattamente il suo tipo, doveva ammettere, un po’ bassino magari, ma nessuno era perfetto a questo mondo, lei per prima.  
«S’immagini» gli aveva risposto, tornando a guardare davanti a lei, rinunciando al suo proposito di fuggire via con la coda tra le gambe.  
Lo sconosciuto si era fatto dire che tipi di whisky avessero, dopo aver sentito la lista da uno dei barman ne aveva scelto uno dal nome che suonava decisamente scozzese ed altezzoso, non che lei ne capisse molto di queste cose in ogni caso.   
Dopo un primo momento di imbarazzo provato all’inizio, si era voltata senza vergogna a guardare quel nuovo avventore che aveva preso il posto a sedere accanto al suo, sistemandosi comodamente girata verso di lui, con un gomito appoggiato sulla superficie del bancone e il viso appoggiato sulla mano.  
«Posso esserle d’aiuto?» le aveva chiesto dopo un po’ l’uomo, seccamente ma non in modo maleducato.  
«Forse» aveva risposto Zoe, non curandosi del tono che l’uomo aveva usato. «Mi piacerebbe sapere com’è fare conversazione con un perfetto sconosciuto in un bar a quest’ora di notte, magari lei potrebbe aiutarmi a capire l’effetto che fa.»  
L’altro aveva fatto un mezzo sorriso che gli aveva dato un’aria sarcastica, poi aveva svuotato il suo bicchiere per fare cenno immediatamente dopo al barman, che gliel’aveva riempito di nuovo.  
«Le do almeno un punto per la fantasia, non avevano mai cercato di abbordarmi in questa maniera.»  
Zoe aveva riso. «Cosa le fa pensare che stia cercando di abbordarla?»  
«Senza offesa, è sabato notte, domenica mattina anzi ormai, e lei se ne sta qui in un bar dandosi arie da donna misteriosa, ma direi che è semplicemente sola, e annoiata, probabilmente le andrebbe bene chiunque, e sono capitato io. Che fortuna.»  
«Però, siamo arroganti, eh?» aveva replicato Zoe, divertita più che offesa, tuttavia.  
«Sì, c’è chi pensa che chi dice l’amara verità sia arrogante. Ma siccome non lo sono, ammetto che ci sia una piccola possibilità che mi possa sbagliare su di lei. In questo caso metto le mani avanti, non sono un gran conversatore, quindi non si aspetti granché» aveva replicato l’uomo di nuovo, continuando a bere, a piccoli sorsi adesso.  
Un tipo interessante, non c’era che dire, aveva pensato Zoe.  
«Mi tolga una curiosità, allora. Se pensava che stessi cercando di sedurla e la sua reazione è questa, ne devo dedurre di non piacerle, non me la prendo sul personale, non si preoccupi… sulla sua capacità di conversare potrei non essere d’accordo con lei, però. Sembra in grado di farlo, e molto bene. Semmai forse non ne ha voglia, o almeno questo sta sostenendo. Ma se le cose stanno così, perché sedersi proprio accanto ad una persona quando ci sono diversi altri sgabelli vuoti lontani dalla mia portata?» aveva chiesto con aria di sfida, convinta di averlo messo nel sacco stavolta.  
L’uomo aveva sorriso di nuovo, aveva inclinato appena la testa da un lato e l’aveva guardata.  
«Va bene, ha vinto lei. Quindi, qual è la sua triste storia?»  
«Dev’essere triste per forza?» aveva chiesto a sua volta Zoe, divertita.  
L’altro aveva alzato spazientito gli occhi al cielo. «Provo ad indovinare io… lei dev’essere una sorta di libera professionista, in carriera magari, in città per qualche convegno o qualcosa del genere.»  
«Mh… una specie, diciamo.»  
«Non ho finito, mi stia a sentire.»  
Zoe aveva riso. «Chiedo umilmente perdono, la prego, vada avanti.»  
L’altro si era preso giusto il tempo di buttare giù un altro sorso di whiskey prima di continuare. «Il marito è rimasto a casa, completamente disinteressato a quello che sta facendo di questo tempo lontana da lui, magari è di quelli che danno per scontato tutto, inclusa la sua devozione e il rispetto per certi voti matrimoniali. La sera s’addormenta giulivo davanti alla televisione col telecomando in mano e la bocca aperta come un deficiente, è fortunata se una volta a settimana ancora le toglie le mutandine… ma anche lì, dopo un po’ d’anni non gli importa più molto di stupirla, lasciandole un senso di insoddisfazione latente che ad un certo punto, in qualche modo, dovrà pur essere soddisfatto.»  
Zoe continuava a guardarlo, sorridendo divertita. «Quindi nella sua immaginazione sono sposata e frustrata sessualmente… vada avanti, questa storia sta cominciando ad appassionarmi!» gli aveva detto entusiasta.  
«Può fare la simpatica quanto vuole, ma lei è sposata, e questo è un fatto piuttosto ovvio.»   
«Cosa le da questa certezza?» aveva domandato incuriosita.  
«La prossima volta che intende rimorchiare qualcuno ad un bar, le consiglio di togliersi la fede dal dito un po’ prima, in modo che il segno abbia il tempo di andare via.»  
Zoe si era guardata istintivamente la mano sinistra a quel punto, notando che sotto quelle luci fluorescenti si poteva osservare chiaramente che al suo anulare sinistro c’era una striscia appena più pallida del resto della sua pelle, dove l’anello aveva sfregato fino a non più di venti minuti prima.  
«Beh, qui mi ha fregata» aveva ammesso sommessamente, un po’ in imbarazzo.  
«Non c’è bisogno di imbarazzarsi o di incupirsi, non la sto mica giudicando. Ne vuole un altro?» aveva chiesto quindi, notando il suo bicchiere vuoto.  
Zoe aveva annuito, così l’uomo aveva fatto l’ennesimo cenno al barista, chiedendo un nuovo giro per entrambi.  
«Ma su mio marito si sbaglia. Forse sono io quella in torto. Forse la normalità non mi basta perché magari c’è qualcosa di fondamentalmente sbagliato in me.»  
«Questo non sarò certo io a poterglielo dire. E di certo non mi metto a sindacare sui desideri degli altri. Le dico questo però, anche lei si è sbagliata su una cosa.»  
«Cosa?» aveva domandato l’altra, incuriosita.  
«Non ho mai detto che lei non mi piace o che non vorrei passare la notte con lei.»  
«Oh» aveva osservato Zoe di getto, non sapendo tuttavia proprio come rispondere ad una tale sincerità. Di certo un po’ si sentiva compiaciuta da quell’apprezzamento, pur cercando di non dare a vedere che lo fosse.  
Nel frattempo avevano servito loro da bere, per qualche secondo si erano persi ognuno nel loro bicchiere. Era stata lei a rompere il silenzio per prima.  
«Non mi ha detto il suo nome.»  
«Lei non mi ha detto il suo, se è per questo.»  
Zoe aveva riso appena, tradendo un po’ del suo nervosismo. «Le dico il mio se mi dice il suo» aveva ribattuto scherzando.  
«È un dettaglio così importante?»   
«Forse no, ma vorrei comunque saperlo.»  
«Se insiste. Levi.»  
«Piacere di fare la sua conoscenza, Levi. Io sono Zoe» aveva replicato porgendogli la sua mano destra, che l’altro aveva preso riluttante nella sua, dopo averla fatta attendere un secondo o due, ma che le erano sembrati molti di più. La sua stretta però era stata decisa, di qualcuno che sapeva il fatto suo, e la cosa le era piaciuta.  
«Altrettanto, Zoe.»  
«Quindi…» aveva cominciato a dire la donna, ma l’altro l’aveva interrotta.  
«Presumo che lei abbia una stanza in quest’albergo, potremmo spostarci lì» le aveva detto serio. Non le aveva lasciato la mano intanto, continuava a tenerla nella sua come se gli rincrescesse spezzare quel contatto.  
Questo e le parole che aveva appena pronunciato avevano fatto provare a Zoe un brivido d’eccitazione di un tipo che era fin troppo tempo non provava più, il che era esattamente quello che sperava di ottenere. Aveva riso appena, un po’ nervosamente a quell’uscita, tuttavia.   
«Staremo parlando da quanto, dieci minuti, un quarto d’ora a voler essere generosi, e già vuole che la inviti nella mia stanza?»  
Levi aveva riso di nuovo in quella maniera sarcastica.   
«Oh, sì, ha ragione, chiedo scusa. Dobbiamo mantenere un minimo di decoro, magari stiamo per un paio d’ore qui a fingere che ci interessi di sapere cose l’uno sull’altra…cosa faccio io, cosa fa lei, cazzate del genere, ad un certo punto passeremo a cose più private, colti da una strana fiducia l’uno nell’altra… ad un certo punto passeremo a darci del tu, come se questo significasse aver raggiunto il giusto grado di confidenza che ci permetterà di entrare in intimità fisica senza sentirci due animali mossi solo dai loro ormoni. Oppure potremmo serenamente accettare che i nostri desideri si esauriscono nel tempo di farci una scopata e darci un taglio con la manfrina.»  
Era rimasta senza sapere che dire per un attimo, senza sapere se fosse per lei consono offendersi per questa sincerità brutale. Quello che non poteva negare, tuttavia, era che in fondo aveva ragione lui.  
«Non so assolutamente niente di lei, non crede che dovrei prima capire almeno se non corro pericoli?»  
«Se non voleva correre pericoli doveva rimanere in camera sua a dormire, o tornare da suo marito. Comunque, se può tranquillizzarla, ci tengo all’igiene personale e non ho nessun genere di malattia che potrei trasmetterle, nemmeno uno stupido raffreddore. Sono un grande sostenitore del sesso protetto. Non ho fantasie eccessivamente spinte, non che questo significhi che non so dove mettere le mani. Non ho nessuna intenzione di ucciderla, o compiere altri atti violenti nei suoi confronti, conosco il significato della parola no. Ma è pur vero che molto probabilmente, se volessi farle del male, non sarei qui ad ammetterlo.»  
Aveva fatto una pausa, svuotando il suo bicchiere.  
«Alla fine è una questione di onestà verso se stessi, sai Zoe?» aveva continuato a dirle, passando a darle del tu. «Quindi che vuoi fare? Hai bisogno di fingere che non sia solo una questione di sesso, magari perderti in una fantasia in cui tu domani non tornerai dal maritino e io a fare la mia vita, o vuoi toglierti lo sfizio subito?»   
Zoe aveva buttato giù un altro sorso di gin tonic prima di alzarsi dallo sgabello.  
«La stanza è al quarto piano, la numero settantatré.»  
Detto questo si era avviata fuori dal bar, poco dopo era entrata nell’ascensore del piano terra, premendo il numero quattro.  
Le porte si stavano chiudendo, ma improvvisamente una mano le aveva bloccate. Si erano riaperte, rivelando la figura di Levi.   
Era entrato in ascensore con il suo cappotto appeso al braccio, fronteggiandola. Le porte si erano richiuse alle sue spalle e poi avevano cominciato a salire. La guardava negli occhi senza alcun tipo di imbarazzo, si era persino appoggiato con una spalla ad una delle pareti, in una posa così rilassata che le aveva fatto inevitabilmente immaginare che forse non era la prima volta che Levi faceva quella cosa. Il fatto le aveva dato da pensare, ma non era quello il momento di farsi venire certi dubbi.  
 «Sei più piccolo di quello che credevo… di statura, dico.»  
L’altro aveva riso, non perdendo un grammo di quell’aria sicura e rilassata che aveva.  
«E questo fatto rappresenta un problema?» aveva domandato, serio.  
Zoe aveva semplicemente fatto cenno di no con la testa, immaginando che quello fosse un momento buono come un altro per dare un taglio alle chiacchiere, cosa di cui, ne era abbastanza certa, l’altro sarebbe stato d’accordo.  
Aveva annullato la distanza che c’era tra loro, si era appoggiata anche lei con una spalla contro la parete, in modo a lui speculare. Aveva coperto i pochi centimetri che li separavano sporgendosi verso il basso, tenendosi le braccia contro il petto, ma quando a separare le loro labbra non c’erano stati che millimetri, Levi aveva appena tirato indietro la testa.  
«Hai intenzione di fare il difficile, adesso? Non eravamo per essere onesti nei confronti dei nostri desideri?»  
L’ascensore si era fermato e le porte si erano aperte. Levi non le aveva risposto, le aveva semplicemente fatto cenno di uscire e mentre si avviava verso il corridoio l’aveva seguita. Non erano stati che pochi passi ma si era sentita i suoi occhi addosso per tutto il tempo, idea che le aveva aumentato il battito cardiaco, che le aveva quasi spezzato il respiro solo al pensiero.  
Arrivata alla porta la sua mano aveva tremato appena, rendendolo giusto poco più difficile di quanto avrebbe dovuto il semplice gesto di passare la chiave magnetica nella fessura.  
Solo quando la porta si era richiusa alle loro spalle e Levi aveva abbandonato il cappotto su una sedia, le aveva risposto.  
«Non è una questione di fare i difficili, volevo solo essere io a farlo.»  
Nel frammento di un secondo le era stato davanti, qualsiasi distanza tra loro completamente annullata, le sue braccia la mantenevano contro di lui, Zoe aveva solo avuto il tempo di appoggiargli entrambe le mani sulle spalle mantenendo le braccia piegate contro il suo petto, prima che le loro labbra si incontrassero.  
Era un bacio che era stato da subito intenso, li aveva trovati entrambi impazienti di approfondirlo. Per primo era arrivato al naso di Zoe l’odore di quello che con tutta probabilità doveva essere un dopobarba, una fragranza che l’aveva vagamente sfiorata anche prima al bar, ma che adesso, mentre la teneva stretta, le aveva investito le narici quasi con prepotenza. Poco dopo era stato il gusto latente del whisky che aveva bevuto quando le loro lingue si erano sfiorate, cominciando ad esplorarsi.   
Era un bacio che non aveva in sé un briciolo di dolcezza, ma non che fosse in alcun altro modo spiacevole. Era colmo di desiderio, di impazienza, le mani di Levi avevano cominciato immediatamente a percorrerle la schiena mentre l’aveva spinta a fare pochi passi indietro, finché le sue spalle non avevano toccato il muro. Le aveva sentite scorrere sulla stoffa del suo vestito verso il basso, finendo sul suo sedere e rimanendo lì, dove le aveva sentite stringere, per poi spingerla ad inarcare appena la schiena quel tanto che bastava perché il suo bacino impattasse contro quello dell’uomo.  
Levi aveva staccato la bocca dalla sua, lasciandola con una sensazione mista tra il dispiacere del distacco e il bisogno di prendere un respiro profondo, poi c’era stata l’impazienza di sapere cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Senza smettere di toccarlo aveva mosso le sue mani, passando ad accarezzarlo sul collo, con la sinistra era passata sulla sua nuca, sentendo sotto i polpastrelli la strana sensazione quasi pungente che le lasciavano i capelli cortissimi che aveva in quel punto della testa al quel tocco.  
L’aveva sentito appoggiarle le labbra alla gola, scendere verso la fossetta tra le sue clavicole mentre il primo gemito le sfuggiva tra le labbra. L’aveva sentito alternare in quel tocco le labbra alla lingua, anche ai denti di tanto in tanto. Di riflesso aveva spinto ancora di più il bacino contro quello di Levi, cominciando ad intuire l’eccitazione dell’uomo.   
Aveva continuato a scendere solcando la sua scollatura, fino ad arrivare all’incavo tra i suoi seni. Rimanendo lì con la bocca, mentre con le mani la risaliva lungo i fianchi, ben presto gliel’aveva accarezzati con decisione, da sopra i vestiti, per poi rimetterle sui suoi fianchi e tornare a baciarla sulla bocca.  
Quando le aveva sollevato abbastanza la gonna del vestito che portava da poterci insinuare sotto le sue mani, era rimasto piacevolmente colpito nel constatare che erano calze autoreggenti quelle che portava, eccetto la biancheria intima non c’era niente a bloccare le sue mani dalla sua pelle. A Zoe non era sfuggita la sua espressione compiaciuta, non che l’altro avesse voluto nascondergliela.  
«Piacevolmente sorpreso?» gli aveva chiesto, stuzzicandolo un po’.  
«Sei decisamente meno noiosa di quello che credevo» aveva ribattuto mentre le sue mani avevano cominciato ad accarezzarla nuovamente sul sedere, stavolta con un significativo strato in meno di stoffa.   
Zoe aveva riso appena, prima di replicare. «Puoi non volertelo sentir dire, ma sei decisamente arrogante.»  
In risposta Levi le aveva semplicemente sorriso, con l’aria strafottente, ma non aveva proferito parola. Si era inginocchiato davanti a lei, le aveva tolto le decolleté nere appoggiandole con noncuranza non lontano da dove stavano, poi facendo salire entrambe le mani sui lati delle sue gambe gliel’aveva percorse fino a raggiungere la balza delle calze. Gliel’aveva tolte con cura, una alla volta, continuando a rimanere in silenzio almeno fino al secondo prima in cui aveva deciso di tirarle nuovamente su la gonna, a scoprirla fino all’ombelico, dove aveva appoggiato le sue labbra.   
«Dimmi, Zoe, perché sarei arrogante?» le aveva chiesto prima di scendere in una scia di baci fino alla sua biancheria, ben consapevole che mentre la distraeva in quel modo non le sarebbe stato più così facile mantenere la concentrazione mentre lo faceva. La sentiva rabbrividire sotto le sue mani, e gli piaceva.   
«Pensi di aver capito tutto di me, vero? Guarda questa povera deficiente sessualmente frustrata, adesso le faccio vedere come scopa un vero uomo…»  
Alle sue parole l’altro non si era scomposto affatto, almeno all’apparenza. Aveva proseguito con quei baci, tenendo le mani ai suoi fianchi, le sue dita si erano insinuate tra la stoffa della biancheria e la sua pelle. Un semplice tocco sarebbe bastato a liberarli da quella barriera, ma aveva preferito per il momento seguitare a provocarla, continuare a scendere con quei baci mantenendo quel piccolo pezzo di stoffa tra lei e le sue labbra.  
L’aveva sentita gemere, prima di decidere di risponderle.  
«Non ho mai nemmeno pensato che tu sia una deficiente. Per il resto, non ero io quello che non aspettava altro che di essere abbordato al bancone di un bar all’una di notte.»  
Non ci voleva un genio per capire dove volesse arrivare, a che gioco stava giocando. Voleva portarla al punto di pendere dalle sue labbra, eccitarla e trattenersi quel tanto che l’avrebbe portata forse persino a pregarlo di offrirle la soddisfazione che voleva tanto intensamente: era un semplice gioco di potere il suo, tanto per farle capire che era lui a comandare.  
Ma Zoe, sebbene fosse indubitabilmente eccitata, aveva idee completamente diverse e molto auto controllo, quindi senza nemmeno sforzarsi troppo aveva spinto immediatamente il bacino indietro, allontanandosi dalla bocca dell’uomo che continuava a provocarla.   
Il vestito le era ricaduto di nuovo lungo le gambe mentre facendo un passo a piedi nudi sul pavimento l’aveva scansato, oltrepassandolo, proseguendo verso il centro della stanza.  
Levi, ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento, si era girato a guardarla camminare, finché non si era fermata accanto al letto e girata di nuovo verso di lui.  
L’aveva guardata portarsi le braccia dietro la schiena, aveva sentito il rumore di una cerniera. Zoe aveva lasciato che il vestito le scivolasse con un leggero fruscio lungo il corpo prima di cadere a terra. Aveva rivelato una figura longilinea, un seno piccolo tenuto su da un push up che esaltava deliziosamente le rotondità del suo corpo.  
«Sei così certo che il tuo compito stasera era quello di mandarmi fuori di testa, ma ti sei fermato, anche solo per un attimo, a pensare che magari potrei essere io a sconvolgere il tuo piccolo mondo?» gli aveva detto incrociando le braccia al petto e guardandolo con sfida.  
Levi le aveva sorriso. Non sembrava scettico, o infastidito, nel suo sorriso c’era ancora la stessa sicurezza gli aveva letto in faccia sin dall’inizio.  
Aveva scrollato le spalle mentre si alzava in piedi. «In ogni caso, per me direi che si mette bene.»  
Zoe aveva riso appena. «Togliti i vestiti e smetti di dire cazzate» gli aveva detto perentoria e sensuale allo stesso tempo, l’altro non aveva potuto che obbedirle, cominciando a togliersi quel completo grigio scuro che aveva addosso, rivelandole a poco a poco un fisico tonico, tipico di qualcuno che si allenava costantemente. Era rimasto completamente nudo davanti a lei nel giro di nemmeno un minuto, Zoe per qualche secondo l’aveva semplicemente ammirato alla luce fioca dell’unica lampada che avevano acceso entrando nella stanza.  
«Avvicinati» gli aveva chiesto, aspettando quel tanto che bastava perché quel suo osservarlo diventasse appena imbarazzante, per lui.  
Le aveva obbedito, quando era stato davanti a lei aveva parlato di nuovo.  
«Sdraiati.»  
Levi aveva fatto quello che gli chiedeva anche stavolta, mettendosi al centro del letto, con la testa appoggiata sui cuscini, rimanendo in silenzio.  
A quel punto Zoe era salita in ginocchio sul letto, l’aveva raggiunto e si era messa a cavalcioni su di lui in un movimento fluido e sensuale, Levi si era concentrato sui muscoli guizzanti delle sue cosce mentre gli saliva sopra.  
Era magrissima, vagamente androgina nei tratti, ma estremamente sensuale, non avrebbe esitata a definirla una bella donna, a modo suo.  
«Adesso credo di aver capito, tuo marito non si è stufato di te, semmai gli metti paura. Ma ti avverto, non è così facile mettere paura a me…» le aveva detto, ma le parole finali gli erano morte in gola rimpiazzate da un gemito violento quando Zoe aveva cominciato a muoversi su di lui, muovendo il bacino mentre ancora portava la biancheria intima, facendo frizione sulla sua parte più sensibile.  
«Non mi pare di averti detto che potevi parlare» gli aveva detto sporgendosi su di lui, spingendolo sul materasso mettendogli una mano sulla spalla mentre lo accarezzava con l’altra al ritmo dell’ondeggiamento del suo bacino. «Se vuoi hai il permesso di urlare il mio nome però, quando sarà il momento.»  
Era stato velocissimo a quel punto nell’afferrarle il polso della mano con cui lo schiacciava giù. Prendendola saldamente per la vita con l’altro braccio si era girato facendola rotolare sotto di lui, poi le aveva incollato i polsi al materasso, tenendola ferma.  
«Scommetto che sarai tu a gridare per prima il mio nome.»  
Per qualche secondo si erano guardati con sfida, ma sui loro visi era affiorato ben presto un sorriso complice. Levi le aveva liberato i polsi, permettendole di intrecciare le braccia dietro al suo collo mentre lo trascinava su di lei per un bacio passionale.  
Aveva sentito le sue mani percorrerle il corpo poco dopo, mentre quella sorta di lotta continuava. Le aveva sfilato i pochi indumenti che le erano rimasti addosso mentre anche lei lo esplorava, continuando in quel gioco finché entrambi non ne erano usciti stanchi e soddisfatti.  
  
Si era addormentata, davvero un errore cretino dato che portava le lenti a contatto, pratica potenzialmente dolorosa quando la mattina andavi a toglierle, dato che causavano secchezza. In ogni caso non doveva aver poi dormito molto. Fuori era buio pesto, segno che era ancora piena notte, i suoi occhi non sembravano aver risentito di quel pisolino.  
La lampada era stata spenta, la luce che filtrava dalle tende era sufficiente a dirle almeno quello. Levi non c’era più, ma questo lo sapeva che sarebbe successo. Era comunque preparata a far finta di dormire per permettergli di filarsela.  
Zoe aveva sorriso mentre si tirava le lenzuola sopra il petto, guardando i riflessi delle luci esterne sul soffitto intonacato di bianco. Si era concessa di rimanere per un minuto a rimuginare sulla piacevole sensazione che sentiva in quel momento, tutta la sua insoddisfazione sulla sua vita coniugale in quel momento sembrava un ricordo lontanissimo. E pensare che ci aveva quasi rinunciato poche ore prima, quasi aveva battuto in ritirata come una mammoletta, si era rivelata invece la migliore pazza decisione che avesse preso negli ultimi tempi, ed era certa che una volta a casa questo suo ritrovato buonumore avrebbe giovato a tutti.  
Si era alzata rabbrividendo un po’ per il freddo, non aveva niente con cui coprirsi per cui aveva velocemente raggiunto la porta del bagno dove aveva lasciato il beauty case con dentro il liquido per le lenti e la scatoletta per riporle.  
Nella fretta di mettersi addosso almeno l’accappatoio dell’albergo che aveva visto prima appeso accanto alla doccia, aveva aperto la porta forse con un po’ troppo slancio, facendola sbattere contro qualcosa.   
Anzi, a giudicare dalle parolacce che erano seguite, contro qualcuno.  
«Oddio!» aveva esclamato, non appena era riuscita ad entrare si era trovata davanti Levi, con la mano sul naso che comunque non nascondeva la sua espressione dolorante.  
«Mi dispiace, scusa!» gli aveva detto preoccupatissima. «Pensavo fossi già andato via!»  
«C’hai proprio la delicatezza di un elefante in un negozio di cristalli ogni tanto!» si era lamentato l’altro, il suono della sua voce appariva appena un po’ diverso per via della mano che gli copriva parzialmente la bocca.  
Fortunatamente non si era fatto niente di grave, l’avevano potuto appurare non appena il dolore si era placato un pochino e si era tolto la mano dalla faccia.  
I loro sguardi si erano incrociati a quel punto.  
Levi era quasi del tutto rivestito eccetto la giacca e le scarpe, Zoe gli stava davanti guardandolo con preoccupazione, completamente nuda e a quel punto decisamente infreddolita.   
Erano scoppiati a ridere, Levi facendolo aveva sentito di nuovo dolore al naso ma non era riuscito a smettere. Aveva allungato una mano verso l’accappatoio e gliel’aveva messo addosso, riscaldandola un attimo.  
«Siamo due idioti, non è vero?» aveva detto Zoe, tra una risata e l’altra.  
Suo marito le aveva stretto le braccia intorno alla vita, stringendosela contro, prima di replicare.  
«Senza speranza.»  
«A mia discolpa, ti ricordo che è stata un’idea tua!» gli aveva risposto abbracciandolo a sua volta, andando a stampargli un bacio sulle labbra, avendo cura di non toccargli il naso.  
  
«Perché questo fine settimana non ti organizzi e fai qualcosa con le ragazze allora? Magari hai solo voglia di cambiare un po’ aria, non mi pare che tu le abbia viste molto ultimamente, con quanto hai lavorato.»  
Zoe era rimasta gelata. Levi si era appoggiato alla sua spalla mentre la abbracciava, lontano mezzo secondo dall’addormentarsi. Ma era scemo o cosa?  
Si era tirata a sedere facendolo cadere di faccia sul letto ed aveva riacceso l’abatjour sul suo comodino, ritrovandosi gli occhi chiari di Levi puntati nei suoi, con l’espressione poco raccomandabile che aveva quando s’innervosiva.   
«Ma che ti prende?» le aveva chiesto, scocciato.  
«Ma che prende a te, morto di sonno! È con te che voglio fare qualcosa, che credi?»  
Levi l’aveva guardata per qualche secondo smarrito. Dopo quella lunghissima giornata passata per la maggior parte in palestra a lavorare, aveva davvero bisogno di dormire, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di imbattersi in una Zoe esagitata che correva dietro ad una delle sue strambe idee. Ma sapeva bene che l’unico modo era assecondarla, o non avrebbe visto la fine di quella discussione.  
«E che vorresti fare, sentiamo?» aveva domandato.  
«Non lo so… qualcosa di folle, magari sexy…»  
«Tipo? Ci ritroviamo da qualche parte e ti abbordo facendo finta di non conoscerti?» aveva detto, dicendo la prima stupidaggine che gli era venuta in mente. Tuttavia aveva visto un bagliore negli occhi di Zoe, intuendo benissimo che quell’idea le piaceva.  
«No, dai, non dicevo sul serio…» aveva cominciato a dire maledicendo la sua vena sarcastica, che con la donna che si era scelto non era davvero la prima volta che gli tornava indietro come un boomerang.  
«E invece è un’idea bellissima! Senti, ho già pensato a tutto. Ti ricordi l’albergo del centro congressi dove ho fatto il corso d’aggiornamento l’anno scorso?»  
«Mh… sì, mi sembra di sì.»  
«Bene, ad una certa ora sabato sera ti mando un messaggio che non tornerò a casa a dormire. A quel punto tu ti metti in ghingheri, esci, vai al bar del piano terra di quell’albergo e, beh, fai finta di non conoscermi.»  
Levi l’aveva guardata scettico, ma aveva annuito. In fondo sembrava facile, e lui in quel momento era davvero stanco.  
«Tutto qui? Devo solo venire lì dopo che mi dici che non torni?»  
«Sì, mi rimorchi, andiamo in una camera, a quella ci penso io, bam bam bam, e te ne vai alla chetichella! Magari facendo la parte dell’adorabile bastardo che eri quando ci siamo conosciuti.»  
Levi aveva annuito, capiva a che genere di atteggiamento si riferisse Zoe e sapeva pure come incanalarlo. Ma non gliel’avrebbe resa facile, l’avrebbe anche esagerato un pochino, tanto per tenerla sulle spine e divertirsi un po’ anche lui. Sembrava tutto molto logico, pur nella completa idiozia di fondo che stava in quell’idea.  
«Va bene, ci sto» aveva sentenziato deciso.  
Zoe gli aveva fatto un sorrisone a trentadue denti prima di abbracciarlo.   
«Posso dormire adesso?» le aveva chiesto dopo un po’, dato che non si decideva a mollarlo.  
L’altra l’aveva liberato dalla sua stretta immediatamente. «Sì, certo, scusa.»  
Si erano risistemati sotto le coperte, Zoe aveva spento di nuovo la luce. Levi però si era girato dall’altra parte dandole le spalle. Aveva allungato una mano verso di lui, accarezzandogli la schiena ed invitandolo ad abbracciarla di nuovo.  
«Levi…» l’aveva chiamato.  
C’era voluto qualche secondo perché le rispondesse.  
«Scusi, ma lei chi è? Cosa ci fa nel mio letto a quest’ora?» aveva chiesto, serissimo.  
Zoe era scoppiata a ridere, e gli aveva mollato una piccola ginocchiata nel sedere.  
«Che stronzo!» aveva detto tra una risata e l’altra.  
Levi pure aveva riso prima di girarsi e rotolare addosso a lei.  
«Sei una maledetta rompicoglioni» le aveva detto mentre Zoe gli passava le braccia intorno alla schiena. Tre secondi e mezzo dopo stava finalmente nel tanto agognato mondo dei sogni.  
  
Appurato che il naso di Levi era a posto e che tutt’al più magari gli sarebbe costato un livido, avevano deciso che a quel punto continuare con la farsa era inutile. Ce l’avevano quasi fatta ad arrivare in fondo ed era stato divertente, ma poteva finire lì.  
Zoe si era tolta le lenti a contatto e qualche residuo di trucco nel tempo che Levi impiegava a togliersi di nuovo i vestiti di dosso e rimettersi a letto. Ormai erano lì, la stanza era pagata, andarsene non aveva nemmeno senso, quindi erano tornati sotto le coperte, abbracciandosi in modo da riscaldarsi più facilmente.  
«Sei stato eccezionale, giusto perché tu lo sappia» gli aveva detto mentre stava sdraiata sul braccio di Levi che le accarezzava con quella stessa mano i capelli, mentre l’altro braccio la cingeva alla vita.  
«Ti riferisci alla messa in scena o a quello che è seguito?»  
«Entrambi. Hai incanalato il tuo bastardo interiore in un’interpretazione degna di un consumato attore di teatro.»  
«Non sei stata tanto male nemmeno tu.»  
«Sei stato così bravo che ho come l’impressione che l’hai già fatto…» aveva chiesto Zoe, l’ironia nel suo tono di voce del tutto evidente.  
«Ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai del mio passato, ma credo che manterrò il mistero, non posso mica dirti tutto» aveva ribattuto con altrettanta ironia.  
«Sono d’accordo. Certo che potevamo lavorare un pochino di più sui personaggi, però.»  
«Pensavo di dirti un altro nome in effetti, o di non dirtelo affatto, mi sono fatto distrarre dalla tua insistenza.»  
«Già, ci hai provato a non dirmelo, ti ho rovinato tutto!»  
«Razza di imbecille che non sei altro.»  
Zoe gli aveva dato un piccolo pugno su una spalla che lo aveva fatto ridere.   
Aveva lasciato scorrere una mano sul suo fianco, scendendo fino al bacino, passando sulla sua coscia. Arrivato al ginocchio le aveva fatto piegare la gamba, tirandola verso di lui e facendo in modo che lo cingesse con quella alla vita, continuando ad accarezzarla fino alla caviglia.  
L’aveva baciata, mettendoci tutta la dolcezza che non aveva usato prima, ma non perdendo niente della passionalità.  
«La prossima volta chiamami Irina» aveva detto Zoe quando il bacio era finito, continuando a parlare aveva fatto un accento dell’est. «Ex ballerina russa del Bolschoi che non può più ballare perché si è ferita cadendo dal palco dopo aver fatto troppe piroette. Derelitta e senza uno scopo, sono stata assoldata dal KGB per sedurre importanti uomini d’affari occidentali e carpire tutti i loro segreti più oscuri con le mie arti subdole.»  
Levi aveva riso. «Mi piace l’ambientazione retrò. Mh, vediamo… io potrei essere… che ne so, tipo il cantante di una famosissima rock band che segretamente fa la spia e so benissimo chi sei, e ti sto alle costole. Tipo i capelloni alla Bon Jovi che andavano negli anni “80, o i Guns n’Roses, pure meglio! Welcome to the jungleeeee!» aveva concluso, accennando la famosissima canzone a bassa voce, conscio che non aveva affatto le capacità canore di Axl Rose, per poi ridacchiare.  
Zoe era scoppiata a ridere. «Se sei disposto a mettere una parrucca per entrare in parte ci sto!»  
«Mh… ripensandoci no…» aveva replicato riportando alla memoria vaghe reminiscenze di vecchi videoclip visti da ragazzino.  
Aveva continuato ad accarezzarle la gamba che lo cingeva, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche attimo, prima di parlare di nuovo.  
«Lo sai cos’è che non mi è piaciuto però di tutto questo?» le aveva detto serio, tanto che l’altra, nel chiedergli di cosa si trattasse, l’aveva fatto altrettanto seria.  
«Per farti abbordare da uno sconosciuto ti sei depilata, cosa che per me, ultimamente, nemmeno a parlarne.»  
Per tutta risposta Zoe aveva afferrato uno dei cuscini che avevano dietro la testa e gliel’aveva sbattuto in faccia.  
«Sei una merda, Levi!» gli aveva detto, sebbene se la stesse ridendo divertita.  
«Attenta al naso!» le aveva intimato l’altro, coprendosi la faccia. «Sì, sì, trattami male, tanto sono solo il vecchio marito noioso! Picchiami sempre, sai?» aveva continuato ironico.  
Abbracciati, sentivano l’uno sulla pelle dell’altra quelle vibrazioni che la loro risata causava, risata che era scemata piano piano, lasciando sui visi di entrambi un sorriso che si era soffermato sui loro tratti, mantenuto lì senza nessuna fretta di mandarlo via.  
Si erano osservati a vicenda per un po’ prima che Levi stringesse le braccia più saldamente sulla schiena di Zoe, che aveva sprofondato il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, cedendogli, godendosi la sua vicinanza e le sue mani che stavano salde sul suo corpo. Aveva socchiuso gli occhi cedendo ad un po’ di stanchezza, lo aveva sentito mettere il naso tra i suoi capelli castani mentre si appoggiava contro di lei a sua volta.   
Se c’era una cosa che mai li avrebbe abbandonati, quella era la consapevolezza che con tutte le loro peculiarità, trovarsi a vicenda era stata la cosa più bella che fosse loro capitata. E per il resto, avrebbero affrontato le cose tutti i giorni, ben sapendo che la noia, in quel rapporto, era davvero l’ultimo dei problemi.

 

 


	5. Papere subatomiche

Contesto universitario (2° prompt della AU levihan week)

 

**Papere subatomiche**

  
Già da un paio di minuti buoni Hanji aveva lasciato cadere la testa sul libro di Chimica Organica che aveva davanti, e di tanto in tanto si lasciava andare ad un lamento che le usciva direttamente dalla gola.  
«Mnuuuurggghhh!»   
Levi, seduto sul letto con le spalle appoggiate alla parete, le gambe stese sulle coperte e un libro identico aperto sulle ginocchia, ad un certo punto aveva alzato lo sguardo sulla sua compagna di studi, un po’ scocciato che lo stesse disturbando con i suoi lamenti. Non che l’avesse fatto con grande slancio, non voleva farle certo male, ma senza tanti complimenti le aveva lanciato la matita che teneva in mano centrandola perfettamente al centro della schiena, esprimendo così tutto il suo scontento.   
Il lamento era aumentato.  
«Tu, insensibile bastardo! Perché aggiungi altra sofferenza alla mia sofferenza, eh?» si era sentito chiedere da quel bozzolo che stava seduta alla scrivania, arrotolata nella coperta che si era messa sulle spalle un’oretta prima. Quella casa era il classico appartamento per studenti che non vedeva una ristrutturazione da almeno tre o quattro decadi, forse persino di più, e in quel gelido febbraio, se non potevi far altro che stare seduto a studiare, il freddo s’impossessava facilmente delle tue membra.   
«Dai Hanji, un ultimo sforzo» le aveva detto per incoraggiarla. «Domani diamo quest’esame di merda e poi ci manca solo la tesi. Ce la possiamo fare.»  
«No, io non ce la faccio… lasciami qui, salvati, ormai sono solo un peso morto… vai avanti… addio… ricordati di me…»  
Dicendo queste parole aveva fatto finta di morire rantolando.   
A Levi era venuto spontaneo ridere di quella messinscena così drammatica, Hanji si era accasciata di nuovo sul libro con la bocca aperta e gli occhi sbarrati, la lingua rosa che per un pezzetto le usciva dalle labbra e gli occhiali che le erano caduti sul naso. Una scena madre, veramente ben eseguita.  
Era un periodo stressante, capiva bene come si sentisse la sua amica, ma ormai erano davvero ad un passo dal traguardo, c’era da tenere duro ancora per poco. Inoltre, se tra i due c’era qualcuno che aveva da preoccuparsi, quello semmai era Levi. Hanji di fatto aveva una capacità ed un’intelligenza talmente superiori ai suoi che quella laurea avrebbe potuto prenderla ad occhi chiusi, e se era riuscito a rimanere in pari con gli esami e a tenere la media alta abbastanza per mantenere la borsa di studio, lo doveva proprio a quella stramba ragazza con cui aveva preparato ogni singolo esame sin da quando si erano incontrati alla facoltà di Chimica, poco meno di tre anni prima.  
«Vai a morire da qualche altra parte se proprio devi farlo, cogliona!» le aveva detto, ricevendo in risposta un altro lamento sofferente.   
Levi aveva sospirato, evidentemente non c’era modo di convincerla a rimettersi a studiare in silenzio, in modo da poterlo fare anche lui.  
«Ok, va bene, facciamo una pausa. Vuoi un po’ di tè?» le aveva chiesto alzandosi dal letto e rimettendosi le scarpe.  
«Sì… Earl Grey, eccellente per resuscitare i morti…»  
Levi aveva annuito prima di uscire dalla stanza, si era diretto in cucina passando per il soggiorno di quella casa poco fornita ma funzionale, dove aveva trovato uno dei suoi coinquilini sdraiato sul vecchio divano, con un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi mentre ripeteva sottovoce; sul petto, aperto e con la costola rivolta in alto, teneva uno dei libri del terribile esame di Patologia Generale I.  
Quello era un classico esempio del premiato  _metodo Erwin_ , terzo anno alla facoltà di Medicina: isolarsi dalla realtà e ripetere fino allo stremo delle sue forze.   
Che stesse sul divano del loro piccolo soggiorno, invece che al buio in camera sua, era già una conquista. Levi ricordava con terrore i cinque mesi che ci aveva impiegato il primo anno per preparare Anatomia, durante i quali l’avevano visto venir fuori da camera sua solo per i bisogni primari, sempre più alienato ogni volta. Si era fatto un mazzo incredibile per poi arrivare all’esame e sentirsi chiedere l’unica parte del programma su cui si sentiva un po’ meno sicuro, ed era finita che pur meritando un trenta si era dovuto accontentare di un venticinque: se ci ripensava, anche a distanza di due anni dal fattaccio, ancora il ricordo gli faceva digrignare i denti.  
Alto com’era, la sua longilinea figura usciva per la lunghezza dei polpacci dal divano, e in fondo non era nemmeno il più alto di casa, cosa che a Levi faceva decisamente invidia, essendo sempre stato di statura davvero piccola.   
Mike, terzo anno alla facoltà di Ingegneria Informatica, l’altro abitante della casa che era certamente in camera sua a studiare come loro per il suo esame di Sistemi Operativi, non solo era persino più alto di Erwin, ma addirittura mancava di poco i due metri.   
Erano amici dai tempi del liceo, quando si erano iscritti all’università avevano deciso di scegliere la stessa città per fare i fuori sede e avevano cominciato una serena convivenza fatta di una chiara divisione dei compiti secondo le inclinazioni dei singoli, scherzi idioti, pacche sulle spalle d’incoraggiamento e quando serviva pure qualche calcio nel sedere.  
Poco dopo la loro immatricolazione al loro trio si era aggiunta Hanji, che aveva cominciato a frequentare Levi piuttosto assiduamente. Non viveva con loro essendo originaria della città, ma la si poteva trovare spesso in quella casa, gli altri due dopo poco non ci avevano fatto nemmeno più caso a quella presenza quasi costante, per quanto ormai si erano abituati ad averla tra i piedi.   
C’era poi da ammettere che Hanji aveva subito saputo come farsi volere bene. Era una ragazza allegra, educata e non arrivava mai a mani vuote: che fossero bottiglie di vino sgraffignate dalla cantina di famiglia, teglie giganti di lasagna o torte che sua nonna le preparava appositamente per dividerle con loro, era sempre ben felice di contribuire a quella vita da fuori sede che facevano i ragazzi dell’appartamento. Diceva sempre che era persino un po’ gelosa di tutta quella loro libertà: sarebbe piaciuto anche a lei andarsene dalla casa dei suoi con la scusa di andare a studiare altrove, ma non aveva nemmeno potuto prendere in considerazione l’idea, dato che la facoltà di Chimica non solo era presente in quella città, ma era anche una delle migliori del paese.   
Straordinariamente, a detta di Erwin e Mike, considerando il carattere schivo e all’apparenza molto spigoloso del loro amico, Hanji con Levi era andata d’accordo sin all’inizio della loro conoscenza. Il piccoletto di casa, infatti, era affetto da una grave forma di  _orsite acuta ringhiante_ , come gli aveva ironicamente diagnosticato Erwin, e a suo parere, il fatto che Hanji fosse riuscita a non farsi spaventare dai suoi sguardi truci e dai suoi modi sempre sulla difensiva, non era davvero cosa da poco.  
In verità, sia lui che Mike avrebbero detto che sembravano anche più di amici quei due, ma erano ormai quasi tre anni che Levi negava con forza, probabilmente mentendo a se stesso prima che agli altri due sui suoi sentimenti.   
Quando Erwin gli faceva notare che lui e Hanji dormivano insieme molto più spesso di quanto due che erano solo amici avrebbero dovuto, Levi rispondeva che era diverso scegliere di dividere il letto con una ragazza dallo stramazzarle accanto, per dormire qualche ora dopo aver passato la notte sui libri.   
«Se non sai la differenza che c’è tra studiare e scopare» rispondeva alle sue punzecchiature su quanto tempo passassero nella sua stanza da soli, «stai pur certo che a farmi curare da te, sempre che ce la fai a laurearti, non ci verrò nemmeno se rimani l’ultimo medico del mondo.»   
L’altro se la rideva sempre alle sue battute caustiche, e di solito replicava a tono.   
«E io invece ti prometto che prima o poi la troverò una cura per la tua orsite acuta ringhiante, amico mio, la troverò e ti salverò da te stesso, te lo giuro!» gli diceva tra l’ironico e l’enfatico.  
Di solito Levi a questo punto si limitava salutarlo col dito medio, senza aggiungere altro. Non era certo uno di tante parole, lui, ma si faceva capire benissimo.   
Poteva negare quanto voleva di provare qualcosa per Hanji che andasse al di là dell’amicizia, ma dalle pareti che dividevano le loro stanze, sia Erwin che Mike li sentivano ridere spesso durante le loro sessioni di studio. Era qualcosa che Levi faceva raramente, e se quella ragazza riusciva a farglielo fare, un motivo ci doveva pur essere.  
  
«Oh, Rain Man, tè?» aveva chiesto Levi ad Erwin passandogli vicino, chiamandolo col nomignolo che usavano quando lo vedevano studiare in quella maniera, sottintendendo che quell’atteggiamento avesse un che di autistico.  
«Mh, no… caffè… » aveva replicato il ragazzo togliendosi il braccio dalla faccia e cercando di riabituarsi alla luce. Aveva strizzato gli occhi infastidito mentre si sedeva con calma, dopo qualche ora di quasi completa inattività fisica rimettersi in piedi troppo velocemente non era una buona idea.  
«Io faccio il tè, se vuoi il caffè te lo fai da solo» era stata la replica secca di Levi. Ma poi, nel tempo che Erwin aveva impiegato ad arrivare in cucina prendendosela in tutta comodità, aveva già riempito il bollitore, preparato e messo sul fuoco la moka, e disposto le tazze per tutti, Mike incluso. Conoscendolo bene, sapeva che si sarebbe materializzato anche lui in cucina al primo accenno dell’odore della bevanda che si sarebbe diffuso in casa.  
Gli piaceva fare lo scorbutico, ma a ben guardare, sotto quella scorza dura, Levi era capace di grande affetto per tutti: la parola  _no_ , seguita di poco da  _culo_ ,  _merda_  e altre parolacce varie, era probabilmente il suo vocabolo preferito, ma non era quasi mai necessariamente un diniego secco e perentorio, più una reazione iniziale magari, seguita immediatamente dopo da più miti consigli. Spesso ti guardava come se stesse meditando di uccidere te, tutta la tua famiglia e persino il tuo cane, ma era tutta scena. In verità era probabilmente la persona più affidabile e comprensiva che conoscessero, un vero amico da avere al proprio fianco.  
Quando era entrato nella stanza e aveva visto la tavola preparata e la caffettiera sul fuoco, Erwin non si era minimamente stupito che avesse già fatto tutto lui. Non avendo nient’altro di cui occuparsi si era appoggiato con la schiena al muro vicino al lavello, aveva incrociato le braccia e aveva semplicemente aspettato che la caffettiera cominciasse a borbottare.   
«Qualcuno ha messo a fare il caffè?» si erano sentiti chiedere pochi minuti dopo da Mike, nessuno si era stupito del suo arrivo.  
«Sì, c’è già la tazza per te sul tavolo» aveva risposto Levi mentre cercava l’Earl Grey per Hanji in uno degli scaffali della cucina, una volta che l’aveva trovato si era girato trovandosi il nuovo arrivato davanti. Guardandolo gli aveva rivolto una smorfia di disgusto.  
«Vabbè che sei sotto esame, ma quant’è che non ti fai una doccia e la barba?»  
Con i capelli chiari che gli cadevano sempre davanti alla faccia e quel suo solito modo di muoversi vagamente goffo, tipico di parecchie persone molto alte, Mike si era lasciato crollare su una sedia accanto al tavolo della cucina.   
«Boh…» aveva risposto noncurante alla domanda di Levi.   
Non si radeva da qualche giorno in effetti, questo era vero, ma per il resto non si preoccupava del giudizio di Levi sulla sua igiene personale. Chiunque era sporco per i suoi standard, dato che lui faceva almeno due docce al giorno.  
«Non è che sei un fiorellino di campo manco tu, tanto per dire… quant’è che non dormi?» gli aveva chiesto puntando un dito verso i suoi occhi, a mettere l’accento sulle occhiaie pronunciate del suo amico.  
«Ho dormito ben tre solide ore stanotte, perché mi rompi le palle?»  
Entrambi a questo punto si erano girati verso Erwin, che stava versando il caffè per sé e per Mike nelle tazze. Sentendosi osservato li aveva guardati a sua volta, come a chiedere che volessero, anche se forse lo capiva da solo.  
«Io sto una favola, non avete niente a cui attaccarvi.»  
In effetti aveva ragione, dei tre era sempre stato quello più in forma, e anche in quel clima pre esame riusciva a mantenersi perfettamente in ordine. Nemmeno a dirlo, era pure quello di loro che con le ragazze aveva più successo.   
Non era un semplice fatto di aspetto, ovvio che aiutava che fosse un biondone con le spalle larghe, l’occhio ceruleo e il sorriso assassino, era proprio che ci sapeva fare.   
Non che gli altri due, a modo loro, non potessero essere considerati attraenti, ma Mike aveva il classico approccio da nerd, tipico dello studente di Ingegneria non abituato ad avere molte donne intorno, e Levi le spaventava quasi tutte con lo sguardo da omicida che si ritrovava. Tutte tranne Hanji, che almeno fino a quel momento rimaneva salda al suo fianco.  
Avevano riso dell’uscita di Erwin, poi era stato proprio lui a fare un’osservazione su qualcosa che, stranamente, non era ancora venuto in mente a nessuno di loro.  
«C’era mai capitato di finire una sessione d’esami tutti lo stesso giorno?» aveva osservato, riferendosi al fatto che tutti e tre avevano quel traguardo fissato per il mattino dopo.  
Gli altri ci avevano pensato e avevano convenuto che fosse una prima assoluta.  
«Io direi di invitare un po’ di gente domani sera e devastarci a modo» aveva suggerito Mike.  
«Oh, certo, cosa c’è di meglio che festeggiare di aver dato Patologia se non con una bella botta alcolica al fegato…» aveva osservato ironico Erwin.  
Levi aveva mugugnato a denti stretti, richiamando l’attenzione degli altri due.   
«Frega cazzi del tuo fegato, tutte le volte che questo propone di invitare gente e devastarci questa casa mi diventa un porcile, e voi due non siete benché minimamente capaci di aiutarmi a riportarla ad uno stato di decenza minima!» aveva tuonato.  
Gli altri due erano scoppiati a ridere.  
«Levi, quanto mi attizzi quando entri nel tunnel della pulizia!» aveva scherzato Mike. «Per me mettere casino in casa è metà del divertimento, il resto è vederti pulire imbufalito il giorno dopo mentre mi riprendo dalla botta!»  
Erwin non riusciva a smettere di ridere immaginandosi la scena, al che Levi, che nel frattempo aveva finito di preparare i tè per lui e Hanji, aveva puntato minaccioso il dito verso entrambi.  
«Tu, vaffanculo» aveva detto ad Erwin, poi si era rivolto a Mike. «E tu, fatti una doccia e poi vaffanculo.»  
Poi aveva preso le tazze ed era uscito dalla cucina, lasciandoli a sghignazzare beati.  
Quando era rientrato nella sua camera aveva trovato Hanji mentre rideva guardando lo schermo del suo cellulare. Anche se sotto sotto era sollevato di rivederla allegra dopo come l’aveva lasciata poco prima, in un gesto automatico che esprimeva tutta la sua frustrazione aveva roteato gli occhi verso il cielo.  
«Oddio, sono circondato. Che hai anche tu da ridere tanto?»  
«Quark, quark, quark!» gli aveva risposto la ragazza con aria gioiosa.*  
«E cosa vorrebbe dire?» le aveva chiesto scettico.  
«Sono una papera subatomica!»  
«Tu sei una scema subatomica» le aveva risposto, porgendole la sua tazza e fingendosi sconsolato a quella triste battuta da scienziati. «Dove l’hai sentita questa nuova cazzata?»  
«Facebook. Le leggeresti anche tu se ti decidessi una buona volta ad accettare il ventunesimo secolo e farti un profilo.»   
«Mh, aspetta che ci penso… mh… no.»  
Hanji aveva riso. «In effetti per te sarebbe meglio Twitter: gli insulti più fantasiosi per tutti in soli centoquaranta caratteri! Avresti un sacco di follower.»  
«La massima aspirazione della mia vita, esattamente.»  
«Levi Ackerman, maestro di vita e di eleganza» aveva ribattuto sarcastica.  
«Questo è vero» aveva scherzato lui a sua volta, con l’aria serissima però.  
Si era seduto nuovamente sul suo letto, prendendo a sorseggiare la sua tazza di tè, mentre Hanji faceva lo stesso.   
«Ci vieni ad un concerto con me domani sera?» aveva chiesto la ragazza dopo un po’.  
Levi ci aveva riflettuto qualche secondo. «I trogloditi di là pensavano di invitare un po’ di gente e fare baldoria, per cui quasi quasi sì, almeno me ne risparmio un po’. Chi suona?»  
«Si chiamano Soviet Soviet, ho sentito il loro album tipo un casino di volte, mi piacciono un sacco.»**  
A sentire quel nome Levi aveva alzato un sopracciglio. «E che roba sarebbero, la risposta dei nostalgici del blocco comunista ai Duran Duran?»  
Hanji era scoppiata a ridere. «Fanno un alternative rock un po’ post punk e un po’ new wave alla anni duemila. Sono abbastanza certa che ti piaceranno.»  
Levi aveva fatto un’alzata di spalle, il suo modo di dire che per lui andava bene senza però mostrare mai eccessivo entusiasmo. Di solito Hanji lo trascinava in cose che finivano per piacergli, per cui non temeva che sarebbe incappato in un’esperienza spiacevole.  
«Riparliamone domani sera, intanto pensiamo a sfangare questa» aveva detto riaprendo il libro per rimettersi a rivedere le ultime cose.  
La ragazza però aveva scosso la testa, poi era andata con un dito a sistemarsi gli occhiali che le erano caduti sul naso. «Io non ce la faccio più, veramente. Tanto ormai quello che so, so, non ha senso accanirsi.»  
Levi l’aveva guardata scettico. «Lo dici come se non avessi studiato abbastanza. Ci metto la mano sul fuoco che come al solito per te è un trenta e lode, cara la mia secchiona.»  
«Secchiona sarà tua nonna!» gli aveva risposto la ragazza di getto, facendo l’offesa, anche se in verità, quando era lui a chiamarla così, sapeva bene che era solo un modo innocuo per punzecchiarla.  
Quella della secchiona era un’etichetta che le avevano affibbiato suo malgrado per tutta la vita, quasi che il fatto di non essersi mai presentata un singolo giorno a scuola impreparata fosse un fatto da sfigati che non avevano una vita.   
Ma non c’era niente di più falso, lei una vita ce l’aveva eccome: suonava il violoncello da quando aveva sei anni, era una più che decente giocatrice di tennis; oltre ad avere una passione smodata per le scienze era appassionatissima di storia contemporanea, e anche se poi per la sua carriera universitaria aveva preferito il ramo scientifico, poteva parlarti alla pari di certi professoroni universitari, se non persino meglio, di argomenti come la Rivoluzione Culturale di Mao, del sequestro Moro, della guerra del Vietnam o del movimento Solidarność, anche se qui Levi avrebbe suggerito a chiunque di non darle troppo spago sull’argomento Cortina di Ferro, a meno di non avere la giornata del tutto libera.  
La sua era una vita assolutamente piena, lo era sempre stata. Semplicemente, non era mai ruotata intorno agli interessi più comuni dell’adolescente medio. E a quell’età, è tristemente risaputo che se sei un po’ diverso te la fanno sempre pagare cara.   
Se alla sua peculiarità si aggiungevano i suoi drammi di famiglia e il fatto che Hanji non era mai stata definibile come una ragazza attraente nel senso più comune del termine, con quel fisico con pochissime forme che si ritrovava, un brutto naso, gli occhiali spessi e dotata per giunta di un senso estetico nel vestire tutto suo, si poteva ben capire come la sua adolescenza non fosse stata delle migliori.   
Ma fortunatamente, anche se a quell’età sembra che il tempo non passi mai, il liceo era finito, e con l’inizio del nuovo capitolo universitario si era resa conto, finalmente, che la vita era molto di più di quel microcosmo fatto di paturnie di ragazzini.  
Hanji aveva sospirato mentre Levi ridacchiava della sua reazione al suo chiamarla secchiona. Il trucco riusciva sempre, ecco perché era divertente.  
«No, stavolta non credo che andrà così bene come dici col voto. Mah, chi se ne importa, basta passarlo.»  
Dopo aver fatto quest’osservazione, si era rimessa in piedi e si era stiracchiata per un po’. Levi l’aveva guardata mentre tirava su le braccia e il maglione che portava era salito a scoprirle per un secondo le ossa prominenti delle anche. Se non fosse che la vedeva mangiare spesso, avrebbe temuto che fosse affetta da un qualche disturbo dell’alimentazione per quanto era magra, non che questo la rendesse brutta ai suoi occhi, però. Sapeva bene che per i canoni di estetici comuni Hanji non fosse proprio una gran bellezza, ma Levi in verità l’aveva sempre trovata piuttosto attraente, a modo suo.  
«Torno a casa e ti lascio in pace» aveva detto, andando a recuperare le sue cose e rimettendole dentro il suo zaino. «Ci vediamo domattina al solito posto, brontolo.»  
Gli aveva dato una pacchetta sulla testa prima di uscire che Levi non era riuscito a schivare, anche se ci aveva provato.  
«Ok, ciao» aveva appena fatto in tempo a risponderle prima che uscisse dalla porta.  
Prima di andare via era passata a salutare gli altri ragazzi e augurato loro in bocca al lupo, augurio che le era stato restituito, con la promessa che si sarebbero rivisti la sera seguente per festeggiare.  
La mattina dopo, Hanji aveva preso il trenta e lode più scontato di tutte le carriere universitarie di tutti i tempi, mentre Levi era stato ben soddisfatto del suo ventisette.  
Una volta usciti dalla facoltà, anche se faceva freddo e il cielo era grigio, alleggeriti di quel fardello, la vita era sembrata di nuovo molto più bella.  
  
Era esattamente quello che le ci voleva dopo quel mese di fuoco: un’uscita serale con il suo migliore amico che prevedesse un po’ di sano rock ‘n’ roll e bel un bicchierone di birra. Niente mancava all’appello in quel momento, mentre se ne stavano l’uno di fianco all’altra in mezzo al pubblico di quel piccolo locale del centro città, con una birra in mano e godendosi quella band di ragazzi nemmeno tanto più grandi di loro, a giudicare dal loro aspetto, che stavano mettendo su uno spettacolo davvero godibile. Aveva cercato di distrarsi canticchiando le loro canzoni che già conosceva e che le piacevano, ma ogni tanto non riusciva a non girarsi verso Levi che se ne stava tranquillo alla sua sinistra, assorto nella musica che stavano ascoltando. Gli rivolgeva occhiate furtive, sperando che lui non facesse caso ai suoi sguardi, non riusciva a farne a meno.  
Doveva parlargli di una cosa importante, doveva farlo da settimane in verità, ma sembrava che il momento giusto per farlo non arrivasse mai, le parole le morivano in gola ogni volta senza che potesse farci niente. Aveva voluto farlo poco prima delle vacanze di Natale, prima che i ragazzi tornassero a casa dalle loro famiglie fino a gennaio, non riuscendoci in quel momento si era detta che era meglio aspettare la fine della sessione invernale. Adesso che era passata anche quella, non aveva più scuse.   
Continuava a guardarlo di tanto in tanto, cercando di leggere qualcosa che non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa fosse dietro a quell’espressione imperturbabile che Levi aveva quasi sempre in faccia, dietro la quale nascondeva sempre i suoi pensieri e i suoi sentimenti.   
Era strano se ci rifletteva, ma si era presa una cotta per lui quasi subito quando l’aveva conosciuto, nonostante quella sempiterna espressione glaciale che aveva e quell’atteggiamento sempre sulla difensiva. Colta più dalla curiosità che altro, Hanji gli aveva dato da parlare un giorno dopo una lezione e si era ritrovata a capire che non era poi un ragazzo così inaccessibile come voleva far credere.   
Che con lui non ci sarebbe stato mai di più del rapporto che avevano in quel momento era qualcosa su cui si era fatta una ragione già da molto tempo, il modo in cui Levi la trattava le aveva sempre fatto intendere chiaramente che quel ragazzo non l’aveva mai considerata sotto un profilo romantico. Per un po’ era stato doloroso accettarlo, ma doveva ammettere che l’amicizia che li legava non le faceva rimpiangere niente, le andava bene così. Aveva imparato a convivere con l’idea che quel suo desiderio non sarebbe mai stato soddisfatto, oltre che con l’amara costatazione che probabilmente, la ragione per cui le cose stavano così, era perché non era abbastanza bella e femminile da suscitare in lui quell’interesse.  
  
Quando il concerto era finito erano subito tornati a casa di Levi, per controllare che una casa ci fosse ancora, come aveva detto lui. Si erano arrampicati fino all’ultimo piano del palazzo e arrivati al penultimo, davanti alla porta dell’anziana signora che aveva l’appartamento esattamente sotto il loro, e che per fortuna sua era dura d’orecchi, dalla tromba delle scale avevano cominciato a sentire un po’ di baccano, segno che la festa era nel pieno del suo svolgimento.   
Hanji aveva a stento bloccato una risata quando aveva visto Levi fare una smorfia tirata all’idea di avere la casa invasa di gente. Orso com’era in queste faccende, di sicuro non era la sua scena ideale.  
E la baraonda c’era, in effetti: c’era gente stipata ovunque, tanti dei quali Levi non aveva la minima idea di chi fossero, e questo in parte non gli dispiaceva, se non li conosceva non doveva necessariamente salutarli. Hanji invece era passata in mezzo a quel mucchio di persone salutando e sorridendo, non perché conoscesse poi molte più persone di lui, ma a differenza sua era una ragazza estroversa.  
Aveva trovato nella folla i suoi coinquilini, mezzi ubriachi e felici, si era raccomandato che tenessero d’occhio la situazione, ma s’era reso conto che le sue raccomandazioni erano rimbalzate loro addosso in quel clima festoso. Del resto anche lui, dopo aver accettato una serie di shot che gli avevano messo in mano, era ben presto arrivato ad uno stato in cui l’ubriachezza era ancora lontana, ma un bel po’ dei suoi problemi sociali sparivano.  
Si era prestato per un po’ alla baraonda, Hanji si stava divertendo e non voleva essere sempre il solito guastafeste, ma ad un certo punto si era sentito afferrare per una spalla, e girandosi si era trovato una nanetta coi capelli rossi che conosceva fin troppo bene e che di solito cercava di evitare, se poteva.  
Si era lasciato abbracciare entusiasticamente e per un po’ era stato costretto a darle attenzioni volendo essere educato, ma alla prima occasione possibile aveva trovato una scusa e aveva raggiunto Hanji, che dall’altra parte del soggiorno stava ridendo e bevendo con alcuni loro compagni di facoltà.  
«Ma l’hai invitati tu Petra e gli altri di Chimica?» le aveva chiesto, leggermente irritato.  
«Erwin mi ha detto di invitare chi mi pareva, ho fatto male?»  
«Sì!» le aveva risposto di getto l’altro, per poi ripensarci un attimo dopo. «Cioè, no, ma cazzo, non me la scollo più di dosso la Ral adesso, lo sai?»  
Hanji si era messa a ridere. «E ti lamenti? Ti sta dietro da un sacco di tempo, perché non la fai contenta? Non mi dire che non ti piace, è in assoluto una delle ragazze più carine della nostra facoltà.»  
Levi aveva alzato un sopracciglio scettico. Per essere attraente non si poteva dire che la rossa non lo fosse, ma c’era qualcosa in lei che lo disturbava, e l’idea di andarci a letto tanto per fare, anche se l’aveva sfiorato in momenti in cui certi salutari appetiti si erano fatti sentire, non lo attirava poi troppo.  
«Andiamo per un po’ sul tetto» aveva chiesto ad Hanji, in un tono che più che una richiesta sembrava quasi un ordine.  
«Ma fa un freddo cane!» aveva ribattuto la ragazza.  
«Dai, per favore, dieci minuti, voglio solo prendere un po’ d’aria.»  
Hanji aveva sospirato, ma poi si era accinta a seguirlo senza farsi pregare troppo. Avevano recuperato i cappotti ed erano usciti sul balcone che stava in cucina, che era pieno zeppo di gente che stava fumando, cosa che aveva infastidito Levi oltre ogni misura, pensando a quanti mozziconi avrebbe dovuto spazzare via il giorno dopo. Almeno non stavano fumando in casa però, che era già qualcosa.  
Come avevano fatto molte altre volte avevano scavalcato la balaustra ritrovandosi su un largo cornicione che dava direttamente sulle tegole del tetto del palazzo accanto. Fatti pochi passi su di esso, ben attenti a dove mettevano i piedi, avevano svoltato l’angolo e scavalcata ancora una bassa ringhiera si erano ritrovati su una piccola terrazza.   
Non sarebbe stato loro concesso andarci, era uno spazio di competenza dell’appartamento che stava difronte al loro e dal quale si poteva accedere al terrazzino tramite una botola sul soffitto, ma l’appartamento era vuoto da mesi, per cui non ci sarebbe stato nessuno in quel momento che avrebbe potuto sorprenderli e lamentarsi di quella pacifica invasione.   
Si erano seduti sul muro che cingeva uno dei lati della terrazza, in quella notte chiara e senza luna le stelle erano quasi tutte fuori, Levi si era perso immediatamente a contemplarle, rimettendo a posto le costellazione con gli occhi.  
Mentre lo guardava, Hanji aveva pensato che forse, in quel momento, con quel tanto di alcool in circolo da renderla un po’ più coraggiosa, era l’occasione adatta per parlargli finalmente.  
«Sono ancora tutte lì?» gli aveva chiesto riferendosi alle stelle, ironicamente. Il suo fiato caldo si era condensato immediatamente all’impatto con l’aria fredda.  
«Sembrerebbe di sì.»  
«Ti devo dire una cosa» aveva aggiunto dopo ancora qualche secondo la ragazza.  
«Lo so.»  
Hanji l’aveva guardato scettica.  
«È tutta la sera che mi guardi come se stessi aspettando… che ne so, il permesso di parlare?»  
L’altra aveva sorriso appena, trovando divertente come spesso Levi sembrasse assolutamente disinteressato a quello che succedeva intorno a lui, eppure vedeva e intuiva tutto.  
«Quindi, di che si tratta?» l’aveva incitata.  
«Della specialistica.»  
Levi aveva annuito, pensando che era già da un po’ che temeva che sarebbe successo. Che poi, temere che succedesse era una cretinata, perché in fondo era una cosa certa.   
«Dove?» le aveva chiesto tagliando la testa al toro. «Gran Bretagna, Germania? O magari addirittura Stati Uniti?»  
«Germania.»  
Qualcosa aveva cominciato a premergli sul petto immediatamente alla risposta di Hanji, era quasi una sensazione di dolore, tuttavia quando era andato a risponderle non aveva fatto minimamente trasparire la sua tristezza nel sapere che se ne sarebbe andata in autunno.   
«Buon per te, quattrocchi. Sono contento, in fondo di andartene di qui è quello che hai sempre voluto, no?»  
Era vero, Hanji non aveva mai fatto mistero che, appena ne avesse avuta l’occasione, voleva andarsene da quella città, dalla sua casa e dai tumulti del matrimonio dei suoi, che continuavano da anni e anni a stare insieme nonostante non avessero mai funzionato come coppia. Sin da quando era una bambina era stata sballottata di qua e di là nei loro litigi e nelle loro incomprensioni, spesso usata anche come merce di scambio o scusa per coprire o giustificare i loro attriti. Se tanti bambini avevano il terrore che i genitori potessero separarsi, lei invece lo sperava da quasi tutta la sua vita, e dato che probabilmente non sarebbe mai successo, aveva sempre aspettato il momento giusto per essere lei quella che se ne sarebbe andata, lasciandoli finalmente a vedersela da soli.  
Era giusto che il suo amico fosse contento per lei se realizzava un desiderio che aveva da sempre, quindi perché in quel momento, il fatto che Levi la stesse prendendo così bene che se ne sarebbe andata le dava così fastidio?  
«Siamo tutti contenti, benone. Ottimo» aveva commentato, e si era resa conto di averlo detto seccamente. «Fa troppo freddo, ho bisogno di rientrare se voglio continuare ad avere un naso» aveva aggiunto, alzandosi e prendendo la strada del ritorno.  
«Ok, ci vediamo dopo» aveva ribattuto l’altro rimanendo seduto dov’era e continuando a guardare le stelle, imperterrito.   
Se aveva captato il suo fastidio, Hanji non avrebbe potuto dirlo, e quella sua freddezza a quel punto la stava anche un po’ ferendo. Mentre camminava sul cornicione per rientrare, però, aveva pensato che in fondo non era così importante quello che pensava Levi della faccenda. Era la sua vita, non doveva spiegare le sue scelte a qualcuno a cui non importava poi molto di che ne sarebbe stato di lei. Inoltre, quella casa in quel momento era piena di gente a cui piaceva divertirsi esattamente come piaceva anche a lei, non come quel noioso musone.  
Era rientrata, aveva mollato di nuovo il cappotto nella stanza di Levi e si era buttata nella mischia, con l’intenzione di non farsi rovinare la serata.  
L’aveva visto di sfuggita solo una volta nelle ore che erano seguite, in un momento in cui Petra Ral era riuscita finalmente a placcarlo di nuovo ed Hanji riusciva a cogliere tutto il disagio del suo amico. Sarebbe andata in suo aiuto in altre circostanze, ma in quel momento aveva fatto finta di non vedere. Che se la vedesse da solo.  
  
Internamente si era maledetto immediatamente quando l’aveva vista allontanarsi, non bisognava essere tanto intelligenti per capire che l’aveva ferita. E non era sua intenzione, se non le aveva fatto capire che gli dispiaceva sapere che se ne sarebbe andata era stato solo perché non voleva mostrarle la sua debolezza, quella che lo aveva tenuto incollato lì seduto sul muretto al freddo ancora per un bel po’.  
Era solo questione di mesi e avrebbe perso la sua migliore amica, forse l’unica persona, dopo Mike ed Erwin, che aveva saputo guardare oltre il suo carattere schivo e che lo aveva sempre accettato per quello che era.   
Hanji era stata l’unica che aveva saputo spronarlo ad uscire dal suo guscio e dalla quale si fosse lasciato trascinare, perché era anche vero che niente di tutto quello che era successo sarebbe stato possibile, se Levi stesso non fosse stato attratto da quella ragazza in un modo che gli era successo raramente nella vita di provare. Ed era stato semplice sin dall’inizio chiamare quel sentimento col suo vero nome, ma esserle amico era stato più facile: di sicuro a lungo andare sarebbe stato meno doloroso, perché una come Hanji non era fatta per uno come lui, ma per qualcun altro che aveva molto di più da offrirle.   
Non che fosse completamente privo di pregi, ma Levi veniva dal nulla. Non aveva un buon carattere, non credeva di essere particolarmente di bell’aspetto. Era moderatamente intelligente, quasi uno scemo se solo si fosse paragonato a lei. Non aveva una famiglia alle spalle, solo uno strambo zio pregiudicato che l’aveva cresciuto e riusciva pure in parte a mantenerlo guadagnandosi da vivere in modi che Levi preferiva non sapere, e in quel terribile clima economico temeva anche di avere scarse prospettive di migliorare la sua situazione finanziaria il giorno che si fosse laureato.  
Forse, se aveva fortuna, per un po’ sarebbero rimasti amici dopo che Hanji fosse partita. Si sarebbero scritti, telefonati, magari persino rivisti quando sarebbe tornata a casa, di tanto in tanto. Ma poi si sarebbero inevitabilmente perduti entrambi dietro alle loro vite, a nuove persone. E a lui, già lo sapeva, sarebbe rimasto solo il rimpianto di non averle mai detto quello che provava davvero.  
Quando era tornato in casa l’aveva fatto di malavoglia, solo per non congelarsi. Immediatamente era stato risucchiato nella baraonda di gente, in mezzo alla quale una rossa di sua conoscenza era riuscita a braccarlo di nuovo ad un certo punto, mentre Levi non aveva gran forza d’animo e concentrazione per trovare un modo per sfuggirle.  
  
Era riuscito a mollare Petra ad un certo punto, la ragazza si era dovuta allontanare e gli aveva intimato di non muoversi. Lui aveva semplicemente annuito, mentre pensava che era l’occasione giusta per dileguarsi, non solo da lei, ma da tutti. Aveva afferrato una bottiglia di vodka piena per un quarto, quindi si era nascosto in camera sua, sperando che nessuno andasse a cercarlo.  
Aveva dato un paio di sorsate una volta che era stato sdraiato comodamente sul suo letto, ma sentiva che la sbronza gli stava salendo triste, che più che altro aveva sonno. Aveva appena avuto la decenza di appoggiare la bottiglia sul comodino prima di addormentarsi.  
Si era svegliato un tempo imprecisato dopo per il rumore di una bottiglia che cadeva sul pavimento. Non aveva nemmeno idea di quanto tempo fosse passato, aveva aperto gli occhi e si era ritrovato davanti Hanji. Sembrava molto più sbronza di lui, e aveva l’aria colpevole in faccia mentre guardava la bottiglia che aveva urtato. Non si era rotta, ma un po’ del liquido si era riversato sul pavimento, cosa che in circostanze normali l’avrebbe fatto saltare in piedi e correre a prendere il necessario per pulire, prima che il liquido facesse dell’appiccicaticcio sul pavimento. Eppure in quel momento non gliene poteva importare di meno, era solo contento di vedere Hanji lì di fianco a lui.  
«Ops… l’ho fatta grossa?» gli aveva chiesto la ragazza, non riuscendo ad interpretare l’espressione enigmatica sul suo viso.  
«Disse quello che aveva guardato nel water prima di tirare l’acqua» le aveva risposto, serissimo.  
Era una più che stupida freddura, eppure Hanji in quello stato l’aveva trovata la cosa più divertente del mondo e aveva cominciato a ridere della grossa, seguita a ruota da Levi, che aveva di colpo abbandonato la sua espressione impassibile, cedendo ad una certa rilassatezza alcolica.  
Hanji si era seduta sul letto accanto a lui mentre ancora rideva, poi si era sdraiata accanto al ragazzo, che le aveva fatto posto nel frattempo.  
«Levi, Levi, senti questa: cosa pensa uno a cui un piccione l’ha appena fatta in testa?»  
«Mh… boh… che schifo?» aveva replicato l’altro, ridacchiando.  
«No, no… pensa che siamo fortunati che le mucche non volano!»  
Era scoppiato a ridere, accasciandosi di faccia sui cuscini dietro a lui. «Questa è la più grossa cazzata che abbia mai sentito! Perché stiamo ridendo tanto? Mi fa male lo stomaco dal ridere…»  
«No, no, non è la peggiore, senti quest’altra» aveva replicato Hanji, si era schiarita la gola quindi e aveva assunto la posa di chi stava per dire una cosa importantissima. «Lo sai cosa dice una cacca al sole? Non seccarmi!»  
Per l’ennesima volta l’altro era scoppiato a ridere.  
«Quattrocchi, passi troppo tempo a leggere stronzate su Facebook!» le aveva detto.  
«Ma quale Facebook, nanerottolo! Queste sono freddure da scuola media, tipo quella dello sputo sulle scale.»  
Levi l’aveva guardata perplesso.   
«Cosa faceva uno sputo sulle scale?»  
L’altro ridacchiava, incapace di pensare ad una risposta che avesse un senso logico.  
«Saliva!» aveva concluso Hanji soddisfatta.  
Levi rideva, ma scuoteva la testa. «No, no, no, non si può ridere di cose del genere, sul serio, non si può, è un affronto alle nostre intelligenze!»   
Eppure non riusciva a smettere di farlo.  
Hanji ad un certo punto aveva preso a lacrimare, gli occhiali le si erano appannati mentre, più o meno come doveva essere successo a lui, per lo sforzo lo stomaco aveva cominciato a dolerle. Se li era tolti asciugandoli sulla maglietta di cotone che portava sotto il maglione e per un attimo il resto della stanza, Levi compreso, era sparito nella foschia della sua miopia fino a che non li aveva rimessi.  
Avevano ridacchiato ancora per un po’, senza davvero che ci fosse niente per cui farlo.   
«Com’è la situazione di là?» aveva chiesto Levi.  
«Se ne sono quasi tutti andati via, c’è qualcuno accasciato sul mobilio del soggiorno, ma a parte questo il tuo regno è sgombro.»  
«Mh, bene. Se però qualcuno mi sbava sul divano m’incazzo come una bestia.»  
Hanji aveva riso per la sua ultima uscita, poi si era messa su un fianco, girata verso di lui. Aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla e Levi le aveva passato un braccio dietro le spalle, stringendola. Si erano guardati per un attimo, il ragazzo le aveva rivolto uno dei suoi rarissimi sorrisi, al quale non aveva potuto che rispondere, per poi rimanere in silenzio per un po’, godendosi la sensazione che quella scaramuccia di qualche ora prima fosse già acqua passata.  
«Me la dici una cosa, nanerottolo?» gli aveva chiesto dopo un po’.  
«Cosa?»  
«Non te ne frega proprio niente che me ne vado?»  
Levi aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. «Per essere una tanto intelligente, sei veramente cretina a volte, quattrocchi» le aveva risposto parlando a bassa voce. «Certo che me ne frega. Mi dispiace, ma che vuoi che faccia? Insomma, l’ho sempre saputo che eri destinata a cose più grandi, che volevi cose più grandi. Te le meriti, anche, qualsiasi cosa potrei offrirti io non dovresti nemmeno prenderla in considerazione per quanto non è alla tua altezza, nemmeno per un secondo.»  
Probabilmente era stata la vodka a renderlo così sincero, si era immediatamente reso conto che stava parlando troppo.   
«Hai un alito veramente, veramente pesante, lo sai?» aveva detto Hanji, facendolo ridere e contemporaneamente tirare un sospiro di sollievo all’idea che non avesse dato troppo peso a ciò che le aveva appena detto.  
«Il tuo sa di rose, invece, guarda…» aveva ribattuto sarcastico, facendo ridere anche lei.  
«Ho sonno. Posso dormire qui?» aveva domandato la ragazza dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Sarebbe la prima volta che chiedi il permesso, di solito mi rotoli addosso e ti metti a ronfarmi nelle orecchie.»  
«Sto diventando grande, metto giudizio.»  
«Buon per te. Il tuo pigiama è al solito posto, io vado a lavarmi i denti.»  
Quando Levi era uscito dalla stanza Hanji si era diretta verso il cassettone e aveva tirato fuori il pigiama che ormai era fisso in quella casa. A giudicare dall’odore Levi doveva averlo messo in lavatrice di recente. Si era cambiata buttando i vestiti che aveva addosso sulla sedia della scrivania, poi era uscita dalla stanza dirigendosi verso il bagno. Aveva bussato alla porta e Levi le aveva aperto. Ovviamente aveva anche un suo spazzolino in bagno, entrambi si erano messi a lavarsi i denti senza parlare.   
«Ho visto il calzino sulla porta di Mike… ne deduco che ha avuto fortuna…» aveva osservato Hanji dopo, divertita, rimettendo a posto lo spazzolino.  
«Le sbronze fanno miracoli» aveva commentato Levi, compiaciuto per il suo amico. Aveva anche un’espressione vagamente disgustata però in faccia.  
«Mh… fammi indovinare… stai pensando a quel calzino, sperando che sia pulito, ma sai già che molto probabilmente non lo è…»  
«Già.»  
Erano scoppiati a ridere, Hanji dopo si era legata i capelli in una coda di cavallo non molto differente da quella che portava spesso, tirandoseli indietro per non bagnarli mentre si sciacquava il viso. Fra non molto, come al solito, quella pettinatura avrebbe cominciato a franare da varie angolature, e lei non se ne sarebbe minimamente curata.   
Levi le aveva porto un asciugamano quando aveva finito di lavarsi, dopo essersi asciugata era rimasta un attimo ferma in mezzo alla stanza, l’altro aveva solo potuto stare a guardarla mentre se ne stava lì impalata con su l’espressione di qualcuno che sta riordinando dei pensieri.  
C’erano un milione di motivi per stare zitti, ma Hanji per una volta stava decidendo di non seguire il buon senso. Erano state le parole che il suo amico aveva pronunciato poco tempo prima, o forse era l’alcool a prendere quella decisione, anche se sentiva di essere già molto più sobria in quel momento, ma non importava. Le sembrava di essersi tenuta i suoi sentimenti dentro per troppo tempo.  
«Lo so che domani quando sarò sobria e leggermente nauseata mi pentirò di avertelo detto, ma è da quando ti conosco che più o meno penso che sei una delle persone più in gamba che ho incontrato, per cui non so che intendessi prima, quando hai detto che non hai molto da offrire. Non è vero, magari è che devi trovare persone che sappiano prenderti, questo sì.»  
Per un attimo Hanji aveva abbassato lo sguardo verso il pavimento, cedendo all’imbarazzo, poi lo aveva rimesso subito su di lui.  
«Nei primi tempi ho sperato per un po’ che potessi essere io… lo so, è una stupidaggine, se non ce la fa nemmeno una come Petra, io che speranze potevo avere?»  
Di tutto quello che aveva detto, Levi sul momento aveva deciso di ribattere su quella meno importante, forse quasi pensando di aver capito male.   
«Ma che cazzo dici, si può sapere?» le aveva chiesto, quasi indignato. «Petra è una gatta attaccata ai coglioni, come ti puoi paragonare ad una così?»  
«Però è molto bella.»  
«Questo è vero, ma è noiosa, non ci puoi parlare di niente. E poi, lo dici come se fossi brutta. Non sei mica un cesso con gli occhiali, eh!»  
Hanji aveva riso appena. «Magari no, ma di fatto quando mi piace qualcuno o finisce che si mette con una molto più bella di me, o rimango schiacciata nel ruolo sempiterno dell’amica.»  
«Ci sono tipi ben idioti in giro» aveva commentato Levi, mettendole una mano sul braccio, stringendoglielo appena. Le fissava una clavicola, incapace di guardarla negli occhi.   
Non poteva più fingere di non capire cosa gli stesse dicendo, ma allo stesso tempo non si faceva alcuna illusione, anche e soprattutto per le nuove notizie che Hanji gli aveva dato quella notte.  
«E in quanto a me, ho preso quello che potevo» aveva commentato senza nascondere il tono triste e un po’ rassegnato di quell’affermazione.  
«Che vuoi dire?» aveva chiesto la ragazza, genuinamente incuriosita.  
Levi aveva preso un respiro profondo, così facendo anche dandosi un attimo per riflettere. Non aveva ragione di non essere sincero anche lui, a questo punto.  
«Mi sei sempre piaciuta, Hanji, ma non ha grande importanza quello che provo. L’ho sempre saputo che eri fuori dalla mia portata e che se anche avessi avuto abbastanza culo da piacerti in quel modo sarebbe arrivato comunque il giorno in cui avresti preso baracca e burattini e saresti filata via. E ci siamo… Per cui che accidenti di senso ha fare questo discorso adesso, nel cesso, alle quattro di mattina mentre siamo ancora mezzi sbronzi? Cazzo…»  
Si era messo una mano sugli occhi, massaggiandoseli. «Andiamo a dormire, se abbiamo fortuna siamo ancora abbastanza ubriachi da non ricordarci niente domani.»  
Aveva fatto per andarsene, ma Hanji l’aveva trattenuto per un braccio. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa gli aveva, messo le mani intorno al viso e aveva appoggiato le labbra alle sue.  
Era successo nel giro di un secondo, la sorpresa l’aveva gelato per un attimo, ma immediatamente dopo l’aveva baciata a sua volta come si era immaginato di fare innumerevoli volte, e nessuna fantasia era stata mai perfetta come la realtà che stavano vivendo. Le aveva stretto le braccia intorno alla vita e semplicemente si era goduto il momento, almeno finché il suono di qualcuno che russava sonoramente non aveva interrotto la magia di quell’attimo.  
All’inizio era stato un distaccarsi dovuto alla sorpresa, al leggero spavento che aveva causato in loro quel rumore nel silenzio, ma poi, quando avevano chiaramente capito di cosa si trattasse, avevano tirato un sospiro di sollievo.  
Hanji si era messa a ridere, Levi aveva individuato immediatamente che quel rumore molesto veniva dalla vasca da bagno accanto a loro. Aveva tirato via con un gesto secco la tendina della doccia, trovandosi davanti Erwin che dormiva beato, rannicchiato in un angolo.  
«Non ci posso credere…» aveva commentato Hanji tra una risata e l’altra.  
Non sapendo se ridere o se arrabbiarsi, Levi era andato a scuotergli una spalla, l’altro si era a malapena ripreso. Quantomeno non era in coma etilico, e questo era già qualcosa.  
«Ohi! Erwin! Va tutto bene?» lo aveva richiamato.  
«Meravigliosamente…» aveva biascicato l’altro.  
«Perché non te ne vai a letto?»  
«Troppo lontano… mi riposo un attimo… ci vado dopo.»  
L’istinto era stato di lasciarlo lì, ma si sarebbe svegliato tra qualche ora completamente dolorante per la posizione in cui stava e mezzo morto di freddo, magari col rischio di ammalarsi.  
Si era girato verso la ragazza che guardava la scena divertita, rivolgendole un’espressione con gli occhi sbarrati che commentava eloquentemente quello che pensava della scena che avevano davanti.   
«Ti tocca aiutarmi, non ce la faccio mica a portare questo bestione a letto da solo.»   
Hanji aveva annuito divertita.  
L’avevano tirato su e aiutato a camminare fino alla sua stanza, quindi Levi gli aveva tolto le scarpe e si era assicurato che fosse coperto mentre Hanji spostava il cestino della cartastraccia da sotto alla scrivania vicino al suo letto. Levi le aveva fatto un cenno di approvazione a quell’idea, mentre uscivano dalla stanza e andavano verso la sua.  
Appena entrati Hanji si era seduta sul letto con le gambe incrociate, Levi si era spogliato per mettersi il pigiama a sua volta senza scomporsi, del resto non era la prima volta che si cambiava davanti a lei.  
«Sei stato gentile a metterlo a letto» gli aveva detto, guardando per terra.  
«È che non voglio che domani abbia scuse quando si tratterà di aiutarmi a ripulire quel casino, hai visto che schifo era ridotto il soggiorno? Razza di bestie…»  
Hanji aveva riso, constatando per l’ennesima volta quanto Levi volesse sempre nascondere dietro la sua maschera burbera quanto in verità fosse gentile.   
«Sei sempre dell’idea che speri che domattina non ci ricorderemo niente?» gli aveva chiesto dopo un po’.  
«Penso sia alquanto impossibile a questo punto» le aveva risposto Levi quasi come se fosse una brutta cosa.  
«Non vado via domani, lo sai questo? Sarò qui per altri sei o sette mesi almeno.»  
«Ma alla fine te ne andrai comunque.»  
Si era seduto accanto a lei dopo aver finito di vestirsi, si guardava le mani che teneva in mezzo alle ginocchia.  
«Peccato che non viviamo nell’era di internet e dei voli low cost, vero? Vado in Germania, mica in Australia!» aveva scherzato lei, cercando di sdrammatizzare.  
«Non pensi di correre, adesso?»  
Hanji gli aveva sorriso appena, si era presa qualche secondo per replicare.   
«Mettila così, ho molta fiducia nelle cose che cominciano bene. E se prosegue in modo epico quanto lo è stato il nostro primo bacio, potremmo avere per le mani la storia d’amore del secolo!» aveva scherzato.  
In effetti cosa ci poteva essere di più epico di un bacio scambiato quasi per caso sulla scia di un’ubriacatura, in bagno, in piena notte, ed interrotto dal coinquilino ubriaco che russa nella vasca da bagno?  
Aveva riso appena pensandoci, ma non si era ancora deciso a guardarla, e questo cominciava a starle un po’ stretto.  
«Levi… ehi…»   
Gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla, sortendo finalmente l’effetto di richiamare la sua attenzione. Una volta che si era girato verso di lei gli aveva appoggiato l’altra mano sull’altra spalla.  
«Che ne so io come andrà, sto solo dicendo che se vorremo, in qualche modo la faremo funzionare. Intanto proviamo, che ragione abbiamo di negarci almeno questo? Piccoli passi, ok?»  
Levi aveva annuito, si era sciolto dal tocco delle sue mani per poi alzarsi e camminare lungo il lato del letto, prendendo in mano le coperte.  
«Rimani lì?» le aveva chiesto, vedendo che lo guardava senza capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni.  
Hanji si era alzata quindi, raggiungendolo sotto le coperte dal lato opposto.  
Era strano, era una cosa che avevano già fatto molte più volte di quanto avrebbe potuto contarle quella di dormire insieme, eppure era completamente diversa stavolta. Levi aveva come la sensazione di avere una cosa che aveva sempre voluto a portata di mano, ma gli era rimasto un fondo di esitazione che non sapeva spiegarsi troppo bene.  
Erano entrambi sdraiati su un fianco, si fronteggiavano, aveva allungato una mano cercando di convincersi che era un gesto che finalmente non era fuori luogo. Con i polpastrelli le aveva sfiorato una guancia, proseguendo lungo lo zigomo. Si era ritrovato ben presto a sfiorarle i capelli sopra l’orecchio. Hanji gli aveva passato un braccio intorno alla vita abbracciandolo, gesto che anche lui aveva replicato dopo quella carezza.   
Ed era stato quando l’aveva sentita tra le sue braccia, mentre gli stava premuta contro nella sua esile figura, che la realtà dei fatti gli era stata chiara. L’aveva colpito in pieno, dandogli uno strano ma appagante senso di soddisfazione e di appartenenza. Non importava quanto avesse negato in precedenza, quanto avesse cercato di non desiderare qualcosa che era certo non sarebbe mai potuto essere suo: era stato un idiota, aveva sprecato un sacco di tempo, ed era arrivato il momento in cui l’unica cosa intelligente da fare era di non buttarne via altro.  
Le aveva sorriso, in un modo aperto e sincero che non gli veniva mai di fare, ma in quel momento era pervaso da una strana sensazione che somigliava alla felicità, e non aveva ragione di nasconderle che fosse a causa sua. Poi aveva appoggiato la fronte alla sua e chiuso gli occhi.  
«Dato che il primo è andato bene, proviamo a vedere come va il secondo?» le aveva chiesto.  
Hanji aveva riso appena e poi annuito, Levi l’aveva capito nonostante gli occhi chiusi dal modo in cui le loro fronti e i loro nasi si erano strofinati gli uni contro gli altri.   
Non aveva indugiato quindi, aveva appoggiato le labbra sulle sue cominciando quel loro secondo bacio.  
Poi ce n’era stato un terzo, e un quarto. Poi un quinto.   
Poi contarli non aveva avuto più molto senso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Per chi non lo sapesse, il quark è una particella subatomica  
> **I Soviet Soviet esistono. E se dovesse piacervi il genere, andatevi ad ascoltare il loro primo disco “Fate”, perché merita.


End file.
